Come Along With Me, For An Adventure You Will See (BYOC)
by O.Z. The Unknown
Summary: A continuation not only with the silly yet remarkable antics of Finn, Jake, and the rest of the cast but their respectful descendants taking place during the huge chunk of time missing from between the finale and the "final scene" before the end credits.
1. Chapter 1 What Now? Part I

🎵 _**Come along with me, to a town beside the sea. We can wander through the forest, and do so as we please. Come along with me...🎵**_

Through the calm and peaceful quiet of the vast forest landscape, the familiar voice of Huntress Wizard suddenly broke the deafening silence speaking directly to the viewer.

"...How are we all so different? Yet all be exactly the same?"

Her disembodied voice provides a delicate breeze that lightly shakes the leaves of a tree.

"The same goes for the world...The world is considered strange and unpredictable to some, yet completely the same and never changes to others."

Her voice travels through the smoking and shattered remains of a once beloved, prospering, and familiar kingdom now deprived of all life.

"But it's the same world we all live in, yet we all live so different lives. The different choices we make, has different variables, which leads to different outcomes. Outcomes we as people have the choice to confront..."

Her voice travels through the a very wide and open valley grasslands where the sea of green grass has grown somewhat taller over the course of time and a much too familiar yet slightly rotting tree house fort could be found.

"...or run away from."

"Jake...I can't believe it, you're actually leaving?" B.M.O. said as he watched the magical dog man stretch his rubber like limbs to collect his belongings.

"Yeah, really sorry to say it little buddy but, I am."

"But whhhyyyyy? Why leave us? Why now?" B.M.O. demanded to know as digital bubbles of tears started to spawn in his eyes.

"It's...hard to say. I guess, I guess it's because ever since that big war deal done blown over it, well... it got me thinkin'. The world as we know it has seen its end once, and who knows when the next great deadly apocalypse will come...I wanna see the world, before I finally meet glob in person. Ya know, have no regrets and junk." Jake explained as he pulled out a spare suitcase and started fitting his various belongings inside.

"BUT YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE! WE ARE A FAMILY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" B.M.O. whined suddenly throwing his small robot body at Jake's feet clinging to his legs whimpering as digital tears started flowing down his screen.

"B.M.O. come on, stop it. It's not like I'm never coming back, consider it like...like a vacation."

"...More like abandonment to me." Finn's voice suddenly speaking caught both of their attention as the shadowy outline of an older post final war Finn Mertens sat on a ledge like branch overhead looking out the window watching the incoming raging storm outside.

"Abandonment? Finn, come on. You know I wouldn't go you guys like that. I just want a change of scenery is all." Jake explained.

"Then...then at least let us come with you." B.M.O. pleaded.

"Sorry little buddy, but Jakey gotta go solo on this one." Jake answered patting B.M.O. on his head as the little robot clung to his fur weeping still.

Finn watched from the corner of his eye at the display before scoffing lightly, Jake naturally hears the scoffing before looking up at Finn like an unamused father would look down at this son.

"Speaking of abandonment, Finn...you really can't talk at all."

Finn's icy gaze looked down at Jake with the intent to freeze the magical dog in place if his eyes did have such power.

"...And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what it means. For the past couple of months you have done nothing but mope around the house, even more than usual. And I think I finally know why, ever since you stopped protecting the candy kingdom from evil you stopped caring about fighting anything!"

It was true, it has been a couple of months since the end of Finn's adventuring days which brings a grand total of two years after the events of the final war for Ooo's future. Finn, now 19 has grown rather moody and depressed over the last couple of months as if a part of him had died and he was mourning his own death.

"Shut it Jake, no one asked you." Finn quickly snapped back turning his gaze back out the window.

"No, not this time. And you know, I think it's about Princess Bubble-"

Moving as fast as a bolt of lightning Finn lunged from his ledge landing on Jake grabbing him and slamming him against the wall hard pinning him in place, B.M.O. suddenly gasped in shock.

"What did I say about uttering THAT name, in this house?" Finn practically hissed in anger yet Jake simply stared back at him knowing if needed he could grow 10x Finn's size pinning him down if needed.

"Dude, I thought you got over her ages ago."

"I AM over her! That's why I don't wanna hear her name or voice ever again!" Finn yelled walking away from Jake clasping his hands against his ears.

Jake took a step forward from the wall watching his brother in emotional agony over the subject.

"...Finn, you have to understand. Things change...sometimes for good reason. I mean, look at us."

Jake motions to the fact that despite everything around them was the same clear differences can be seen. For instance, Jake's signature bright yellow fur coat has taken a bronze brown in color and a short tuft of fur was combed to look like a cowlick hairstyle at the top of his head yet kept his overall laid back yet mature demeanor.

Finn had on the other hand had changed dramatically from his previous adolescent appearance. His signature forest bear hat had been upgraded to a full grown polar bear head carved into a hood with his ever growing tempest of blonde hair overflowing the space inside the hat now flowing down his face usually covering the majority of the right side of his face. He now wore a jean vest to match his deep blue shirt, a leather archery glove on left hand, long jeans that have been ripped at the sides and a hole in his right knee, and sturdy mud coated brown leather boots. Unlike Jake Finn's demeanor towards any problem has grown somewhat pessimistic drenched in a feeling of post teen angst at best.

"...I couldn't agree more, that's why I changed. Why I gave up adventuring in the first place, its...its..."

"Pointless? Just like Billy said, ya know...before we both proved him wrong."

"...It's different this time. I finally opened my eyes to the truth."

"And what truth is that Finn?"

"...That I was a pawn. A simple dim witted foot soldier that followed blindly in someone else's plans, being played like a bad hand and seen as a joke. I finally realized that princess had no respect for me, I was no different than those bumbling banana guards."

"Dude, what the blip are you talking about?"

"The blip? You wanna know the blip?! Huh? Jake? Here's the blip, we are at the very bottom. Ok? Nothing we say matters, nothing we do matters. We take orders and if we fail or die horribly we get replaced, easily...that's not the life I intended for myself, not for any of us."

"So you rather turn your back on everything, on everyone?"

"No, I rather gnaw through my shackles, or my arms even! The fact that trying to fight all the evil in Ooo and failing, was exactly the wake up call I needed. You can call me a heartless coward all you want, but I rather run away with my sanity still intact then die a pointless death pursuing the idea of justice that never existed in the first place."

Jake felt silent after hearing Finn spill out the bitter and venomous words that poisoned his heart for so long, he simply collected the last of his belongings locking them safely inside his suitcase before placing a certain grey fedora on his head. He was the splitting image of Joshua, the deceased father of the two boys. Jake slowly walked towards the front door lightly twisting the knob and opening the door with an audiable creaking sound taking a single step outside before looking over his shoulder at Finn and B.M.O.

"...See ya around, you guys."

The door closed shut and Jake was gone, B.M.O. looked like he was about to short circuit from all the virtual tears.

"...Hey, hey, hey. Little buddy, don't-don't cry."

"...But...But what will do without Jake?"

Finn picked up the little robot cradling him in his arms like a small child carrying him away from the door.

"Forget about him, it's you and me now. We can have buttloads of fun now."

"...Like...Like we used to?"

"...Yeah, like we used to."

With the intent to help B.M.O. forget about Jake like a parent that had just walked out on them it was Finn showered the little robot with as much affection as he could. The two played hide and seek, cops and robbers, indoor treasure hunting, etc. Yet it was Finn that had the ultimate fallout finally collapsing on the living room couch lost in a mental sea of melancholy thoughts, the aftermath of what he said to Jake and the look Jake gave right back to him was burning him up and slowly eating away at his mind.

"...Finn? Are you, ok?" B.M.O. asked still dressed in his robber outfit pulling at his sleeve.

"...Yeah, I'm fine. Just, a bit tired is all." Finn answered rolling over so B.M.O. couldn't see his sad face.

"...Hmm, I think we need some extra help."

Pulling a stool in place next to the house telephone the little robot climbed up to reach the phone before dialing a few numbers and waited patiently as the dial tone rung. On the far other side of Ooo resting on a tree branch under a thick canopy of leaves Huntress Wizard was quietly meditating listening closely to the calming roars of the thundering skies above, her eyes suddenly opened to the light vibration emitting from her cloak pulling out a small little makeshift cell phone like device made out of an old nintendo DS game with an antennae and battery duct taped to the back. A thoughtful gift from Finn a couple of months ago as a way of easily keeping in contact with each other to avoid the task and manually scouting for the forest dwelling magic user. Upon flipping the device open Huntress Wizard was pleasantly surprised to see B.M.O.'s face appearing on the screen calling her, she clicked the receive call button before answering.

"Hey B.M.O., what's up?"

"Evening Huntress Wizard, we need your help."

"What's wrong? Is another monster attacking the fort again?"

"No, worse. Please, just come quick."

"I'm on my way."

Much later there was a light knock at the door as B.M.O. rushed to the front door hopping up to cling onto the door knob twisting it to let Huntress Wizard in, the elf ranger was dripping wet from traveling at top speed through Ooo during the raging storm due to how urgent the emergency sounded.

"Ok I'm here, where is the emergency?" She announced springing into action getting into position with her grass spear ready.

"Over there!" B.M.O. said pointing over to the still resting Finn on the couch.

"...Uh, that's just Finn."

"Yes, Finn is the urgent emergency."

"...I, don't understand."

"Here, let me explain."

B.M.O. then whispered in her ear the details leading up to Finn's chronic despair.

"...I see, Jake left and now Finn is facing a severe reality crisis."

"Reality crisis? Is it bad?"

"With proper guidance, even the most unfortunate of lost souls can still climb out of spiraling insanity."

"But, Finn's not insane."

"Not yet, which is a good thing...just leave him to me."

"...Um, ok?"

Huntress Wizard walked up to Finn lightly shaking his shoulder wanting to get his attention.

"Finn, Finn. Come on Finn, it isn't healthy mentally and spiritually to sulk around like this."

Finn simply shrugged off her hand sighing lightly feeling mentally defeated beyond consolement. Huntress Wizard exhaled sharply through her nose pulling her leather hood back and shaking her leaf like hair making several rain droplets fall on him slowly waking him up from his negative emotion influenced nap looking up at her. Ever since he and Huntress Wizard first started officially hanging out he had a secret additional affection towards her when her hood wasn't on to cloak her full appearance. And now was no exception, the way the small water droplets rested on her leaf pedals made her look even more alluring than usual pulling Finn out of his sadness induced slump.

"Whoa...Uh, hey H.W...when did you get here?"

"Got here about 5 minutes ago, now." She said smiling down at him as he sat up straight to greet her.

"Oh, I'm guessing B.M.O. called and told ya I was feeling extra bummed out today."

"Right on the money."

"Sorry Finn, but I didn't know who else to call who was best to come for your mental aid." B.M.O. said walking up to hug Finn's leg genuinely worrying about the human boy.

"No need to apologize B.M.O. You were just helping look out for me, thanks."

"Of course. Ever since you stopped going out on adventures Jake and I have always been worried about you, but...I guess it's just me here to worry now."

"I wouldn't say that, don't count me out already couch." Huntress Wizard joked sitting down next to Finn on the couch.

"No way H.W. I can't ask you to worry about me me too, I know you're all kinds of busy with mondo important bizz in the forest and wizard city."

"Actually no, it's been a rather slowly week for me. Ever since I slayed the last of the invading pests that plague the dark thorn forests, I've been mostly doing yoga and tai-chi exercises just to past the time."

"Oh, yeah ok. Cool, but still anything can happen. Anything. You're one of Ooo's best fighters, you need to be available when evil comes. And we both know there's no way to truly stop all the evil in the world..."

Huntress Wizard's green cat like eyes shimmered a bit being verbally praised by Finn, she couldn't resist smiling a bit to herself. Her smile went away for a moment realizing how heavy Finn's last statement weighed in his voice.

"...Birds Finn, we are birds."

"Huh?"

"The mama bird doesn't teach her babies how to fly. They must figure out how to fly themselves in order to avoid the ground, that is to say I won't try and tell you how to live your life Finn. You must spread your own wings and find your own way through life, and no one can make your choices for you."

"...Wow H.W. You are just so...wise...and mature. Almost like... someone I used to admire." Finn said looking down at the floor.

"...It's Princess Bubblegum, isn't it."

Now it was Finn's turn to breathe in sharply through his flared nostrils.

"Did you have to say her name?"

"Yes, because it's the only way to truly get to the root of your problem."

"My problem? I'll tell you what the problem is, I'm done. I'm done being the little adventurer that does all the work and gets no respect for it. From the time we had to hunt down the vampires to the time candy zombies infested the candy kingdom, twice!"

"...That's not entirely true, you got my respect. That means something, right?"

Finn gasped lightly as Huntress Wizard placed her head on his shoulder making him blush a bit.

"Of-Of course I do. I just meant, ya know...I'm just worried about my future is all. There's gotta be a point where I really have to give up adventuring for something else, something more...meaningful, right?"

"Everyone is afraid of the unknown the future will bring, but it doesn't mean we have to dread it."

"...Yeah, yeah I guess you're right. It's my choice, and I should live my life however I see fit. Just, gotta wait and see what happens."

Finn then felt the tug of his pants leg again, he looked down at little B.M.O. now in his cop uniform costume.

"Do we still have time for another round of robbers and cops?"

Finn couldn't help but smile, a true smile no longer harboring the hidden pain of uncertainty.

"Sure thing B.M.O."

With that said Finn threw his hands up and started playfully chasing after the small little robot, Huntress Wizard just smiles watching the two have fun. It wasn't long before B.M.O. grew tired from all the playtime and was carried in Finn's arms to his charging area for the night. There was something about watching the innocent little bot sleep on his side snoring so peacefully that gave Finn such a strange yet warm feeling inside, a feeling he just couldn't describe yet. Huntress Wizard placed a hand on his shoulder watching B.M.O. sleep alongside him.

"Everything will be alright, I'm sure of it."

Her statement, despite being based entirely on the insufficient knowledge of the unknown, felt the most reassuring. The sun had risen again as expected the very next morning chasing the storming thunderclouds away so that a bright new day can begin. Finn stirred in his sleep clinging onto what he imagined was his pillow that grew hard and brittle overnight, finally opening his eyes he realized he was laying on the living room couch with his arms wrapped around a log that was covered in budding mushroom spores.

"Heh, oh yeah. Huntress Wizard." He said with a slight chuckle remembering both he and H.W. were so tired from playing with B.M.O. all night he finally collapsed on the couch and apparently the elf huntress decided to spend the night, his nature dwelling friend apparently tends to take the form of inanimate logs during her overnight rest.

He was careful and considerate enough to start slowly removing his arms from around the log being careful not to disturb her out of her sleeping state before climbing off the couch towards the kitchen with the intent to start making breakfast. As many times Finn watched Jake cook his meals he never did consider taking up cooking for himself up to now, staring at the black wood burning stove like an evil fire breathing dragon beast staring him back down.

"...I will tame thee." Finn said in a low tone, eyes full of determination.

Pulling out a broad steel short sword he gave a warrior cry impaling logs of wood that rested in the corner before chucking the wood into the open maw of the oven to get a proper roaring fire going inside. First were the eggs which he tossed up into the air before swatting them in midair with a wooden mallet sending egg guts and shards of egg shells flying everywhere, thankfully a good amount landing in the waiting frying pan already starting to bubble from the simmering heat emitting from the stove.

"Blam! Now thats how ya make real scrambled eggs."

Next was the toast, the bread Finn had retrieved from the wooden cabinets before force feeding the toaster full of excess amount of bread and turning it on setting the knob on high.

"It ain't breakfast without some tasty toast." Finn declared as he turned away from the toaster moments before the excess bread started smoking then catching fire without him noticing.

Finally Finn rushed at full speed to the fridge to collect a frozen pack of a bacon from the freezer.

"Come here ya beautiful bacon, time to get you in our bellies."

Snapping the pack open the slabs of meat slid out falling into the other frying pan to start sizzling alongside the eggs. Returning to the burning toast Finn used a fire extinguisher to douse the flames before using a pair of metal tongs to collect a piece of charred bread that had a bit of surviving fire on it still.

"...Mmm, perfect."

Finn then collected the eggs and bacon before turning on a nearby fan to get the aroma of food flowing towards the sleeping log on the couch, the log quickly shifted back into Huntress Wizard as she woke up rubbing her eyes to the smell of food.

"Finn?"

"Hey H.W. check it out, I made breakfast."

"You did? Huh, didn't figure you for the cooking kind."

"It's my first time, I think I did a good job. Come here and have some."

Finn gestured for Huntress Wizard to join him at the table where the food was placed, what she quickly noticed was the...unique quality of the good. The scrambled eggs were coated in scrambled egg shells, the bacon was still a bit raw and dripping wet, and the toast was burnt nearly to ash.

"Hmmm..."

"Um, something wrong?"

"...Nope. Everything seems pretty fine here, good work Finn."

He grinned ear to ear with glee stuffing a piece of burnt bread in his mouth munching loudly as bits of burnt toast covered his mouth, the elf wizard chuckled using a spare napkin to wipe his mouth clean. B.M.O. now fully charged woke up soon after walking up to the table as well.

"Good morning, what are we talking about?"

"Hey B.M.O. look, I made breakfast."

"Finn? Cooking? Hmm,"

The little robot turned his gaze over to H.W.

"Psst, blink twice if you are being held against your will." He whispered over to her despite Finn being able to hear him clearly but was too busy munching on another piece of burnt toast.

"Eh dont worry, I've had much worse." Huntress Wizard said to calm the robot down picking him up and setting him down on her lap.

Now craving for more burnt toast Finn took a step away from the table before the wooden floor suddenly gave out from under his feet, his upper body now sticking out of the giant hole in the floor.

"Finn! Are you ok?" B.M.O. asked looking over at the sight.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I have been eating a bit more than usual." Finn said tapping his tummy entertaining himself despite being currently stuck in the floor.

Huntress Wizard sat B.M.O. on top of the table before placing her palm against the floor focusing for a moment.

"Finn, I don't think the floor broke because of excess body weight." She finally inferred.

Before Finn or B.M.O. could say another word she punched her bare fist against the floorboards revealing a scattering nest of termites swarming through the rotting wood below.

"...Yeeeep, ya got termites."

"What?! Termites!? How?"

"Dude, it's a tree. Termites like trees...and houses...so a treehouse is like a buffet and a home for them."

"...Oh, huh….Fair point."

"Are we gonna have to leave the treehouse?" B.M.O. asked walking up to Finn and sitting down next to him looking up at Huntress Wizard.

"What? No way, it's just termites. Little peeps just looking for a place to crash for a while, no biggie."

"Hmm...that's how it starts. But it's fairly obvious to me how dangerous it can be trying to live in a house full of termites, falling into floors is just the beginning. Won't be long before these little peeps starts gnawing away at more important stuff like ceiling supporting wooden beams and junk." H.W. informed the two with a cross of her arms and looking around the house.

"Or worse, they get into Finn's precious Finn cakes stash." B.M.O. added with a sly giggle making the young boy's eyes grow wide with a sudden pressing concern.

"...We need to get rid of these termites."

"Agreed, I'll just conjure up a bug hypnosis spell to persuade them to leave." Huntress Wizard offered as she began waving her hands to begin said conjuring as a magical aura begin to appear at her fingertips.

"...Um, actually. I kinda rather you didn't, I don't like magic being used around the house." Finn suddenly interjected.

"Hm? Why not?"

"...Noodle Wizard."

Short flashback:

Finn was looking at the window of the tree fort as a goofy looking man wearing a robe made of raw ramen was waving his fork like it was a wand down below.

"Skedaddle Skadoodle, your wee-wee is now a noodle!" the man exclaimed setting a cure equal to erectile dysfunction onto Finn catching him guard and by surprise.

"Glob dang it Noodle Wizard!"

End of short flashback:

"...I freaking hate that guy."

"Oh, that guy. Yeeeah….That's a good reason I suppose. So what do you propose we do?"

Finn broke through the wood floor so more yanking his hands free from the hole he made placing one hand to his chin.

"Hmm….I'm sure simple bug spray would send these pesky pests packin'!"

"Alright, Wizard City should have some general stores we can check out for some spray."

"Wizard City? Ugh, that place is full of creeps and nutcases…..oh, sorry, n-no offense."

"Oh no, none taken. That place is sideshow freakshow central for sure, but I got good connections there…. plus, free coupons."

She held up a collection of colorful slips of paper to which Finn burst up from the floor with ease at the sight of them.

"Woot woot! Free coupons! Alright, lets go!"

Finn and Huntress Wizard started racing off towards the front door when B.M.O suddenly spoke up again.

"Hey! B.M.O wants to come too!"

"Sure B.M.O., you can come." Finn called back over his shoulder.

"Come here baby." Huntress called back as well holding her arms out.

"B.M.O come! Yay!"

B.M.O. leaped into the air which Huntress caught in her arms as promised as the trio left for the mad and sad world of Wizard City. The only place that had a bumbling begger or blind bum hanging around every block and street corner, even the smoldering ruins of what used to be Detroit looked more well kempt in comparison.

"Ok, here it is. Mar's Magic shop." Huntress Wizard finally announced pointing at what looked like an old withered outhouse shack of a store.

"Cool. Wait, what did I say about magic around the house?" Finn interjected crossing his arms.

"Eh, don't worry. This place is completely harmless, besides half the stuff sold here aren't even magical at all and the rest are just cheap knockoffs of magical items."

"Hmm, alright. Lets get that bug spray and dip already before another beggar asks for one of my teeth again."

The tiny bell chimed the moment the front door of the store slowly creaked opened, Finn was the first to walk in openly acknowledging the place resembled a dirty gas station convenience store littered with rats.

"Blech! It even smells funny in here, like rotten eggs and kimchi." Finn said gagging at the stench invading his nostrils having to cover his nose up.

Huntress Wizard walked over to the front corner to find an incense burner literally labeled _"rotten egg and kimchi special surprise"_, it was enough to make her smile a bit to herself realizing how accurate and efficient Finn's nose was for a normal human.

"Hello, service? We would like to be served please." The elven hunter announced tapping the front counter bell making a distinctive ringing sound before waiting patiently.

Seconds slowly became minutes which became an entire half hour with no response from anyone behind the corner. And spending so much time in a foul smelling room made Finn slowly develope the very same taste in his mouth much to his torture, fortunately he spotted a single bottle of cream soda resting in a would be completely empty wall freezer.

"Cream soda? Awesome! I haven't had cream soda since I was little,"

"Well go ahead and grab it since we're waiting anyway." Huntress Wizard insisted.

"Oh man, this is gonna hit the spot!" Finn said excitedly running up to the freezer sliding the cold door open and reaching up to grab said bottle.

But to his surprise the bottle wouldn't budge a single inch from its spot like it was completely frozen in place.

"Aww what? Come on! Give it up already!" Finn groaned using all his might to move the bottle only to hear a loud click.

The wall freezer slowly starting sliding forward out of the wall before groaning loudly as it moved to the right revealing a hidden dungeon like stairway passage. Finn slowly looked back at his friend before smiling lightly at her.

"...Hey H.W.? You up for an adventure?"

Note from the author:

As an added bonus to the overall enjoyable experience I intend for the reader I will allow OC submissions to consider adding to enhance future chapters. Below is the official OC character template, submissions must be in this format in order to be valid for consideration.

Name:  
Age:  
Species:  
Alignment (Good/Evil/Neutral):  
Personality (please limit to a paragraph):  
Unique traits (if any):  
Powers/Magical abilities (limit to 2 please):  
Additional lore or info about character (please limit to a paragraph or two):


	2. Chapter 2 What Now? Part II

The duo started to descend the hidden staircase into the murky dark depths below, with every step the ink black darkness started to engulf their line of sight.

"It's getting kinda hard to see anything." Finn remarked waving his hands to try and navigate but had little effectiveness.

"B.M.O. help!" The little robot suddenly shouted popping out from Huntress Wizard's leather satchel switching on flashlight mode as his screen became 4x as bright providing a sufficient enough light source to see now.

The sudden glare made Finn flinch in surprise taking a misstep on the stairs before quickly tumbling down the rest of the stairs.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." he called out as his head connected with every single step all the way down the flight of stairs finally reaching the bottom.

B.M.O. had left Huntress Wizard's bag chasing after him meeting up with Finn at the bottom jumping on his back.

"Finn, are you ok?"

"...Ow."

Huntress Wizard arrived soon after when she heard the sound of several unknown voices having a conversation in the distance.

"Hey...you hear that?" She asked stepping over Finn to peek through the nearby doorway.

"All I hear is a loud ringing in my ears...I may or may not have a concussion." Finn said prying his face off the stone floor wincing as his face was deep red from all the pain.

Huntress Wizard suddenly silenced Finn by placing her gloved hand to his mouth with a concerned look on her face.

"...I don't think we're alone down here, look."

On the other side of the doorway was a large room filled with several mysterious figures all wearing eerie hooded red wine cloaks, each of them had a number on them counting 9 figures in total. Each were talking casually amongst themselves when a low gong like sound echoed through the chamber walls, they grew silent before all marching in a single file line down the hall and out of view.

"What is this? One of those weird cryptic toga parties?" Finn asked removing her hand from his mouth.

"Oh! If it is, do you think they will have a pinata? I always wanted to smash one open so I can feast on it's tasty candy guts." B.M.O added licking his lips.

Huntress Wizard for one did not waste a second giving silent chase to the cloaked men, with Finn and B.M.O following in close pursuit behind her. As they ran Finn started to grow unsure about this feeling his heart grow heavy all over again.

"Hey H.W...I'm, starting to think twice here, maybe we shouldn't have come down here." He said feeling like he was slowly relapsing into the pointless mindset of fighting evil all over again.

Finn grew even more concerned as Huntress kept running at top speed without acknowledging his words, her gaze was even hidden under a layer of darkness under her hood.

"...Huntress?"

"...I won't tell you what to do Finn, but if you don't think you can handle being the adventurer I thought you were...then it's better if you just go back home."

Finn's pace gradually grew slower upon hearing her say such a thing, he eventually slowed to a walking halt watching the far more experienced adventurer dash off into the distance leaving his view. He let out a heavy sigh sitting down in the middle of the hallway propping his head up with his hands, B.M.O. walked up to his side sitting down beside him even sighing aloud and copying him.

"Hm? Wait, why are you bummed out B.M.O?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because...same reason as you."

"...Oh."

A full minute had passed before Finn spoke again.

"Wait...what reason is that?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"I...I thought I did. I thought I knew a lot of things but turns out...I was wrong, wrong about most things."

"When it comes to being right or wrong, most people want to be right but...Finn, if you had to choose just one...would you rather be right...or would you rather be, happy?"

"..."

Meanwhile at the end of the hallway Huntress Wizard crept carefully and quietly towards another doorway poking her head out a bit and eavesdropping on the new conversation taking place, the 9 robed figures all stood in dual rows in front of an ominous shrine of a wall covered in various forms of graffiti like art yet soft demonic whispering voices could be heard emitting from the sinisterly mysterious wall. Huntress Wizard leered at the wall curious of its origin when a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder, she responded by gritting her teeth and swatting the hand away before turning to face her potential attacker tackling and pinning him against the wall with a hidden knife blade at his neck. She then gasped aloud upon realizing it was only Finn and B.M.O that sneaked up on her.

"Finn?" She asked taking the blade away from his face quickly sheathing it away.

"Hey, uh...I think we should talk."

"Um, ok but you mind if we talk later?" Huntress said as she turned her attention back to the doorway.

"No, this can't wait. I need to find clarity in my life and that means getting to the bottom of this...feeling I've dealing with for the past couple of months."

"I understand you need to deal with your personal emotional turmoil but I think we have more pressing matters to attend to-"

"Hey, does anyone else hear something?" One of the cloaked men inside the chamber suddenly said.

"Get down!"

Two of the cloaked men started walking towards the doorway as the trio hid silently amongst the shadows inches away from the door, moments before they could be spotted a swarm of rats suddenly scattered by their feet screeching surprising them both.

"Ugh! Disgusting and vile creatures,"

"Noisy too, lets just get this meeting done already so we can get out of here."

With that said the two men returned to the others just in time for the meeting to begin, the 9th cloaked figure walked in front of the 8 others before addressing them.

"Welcome my brothers, for the time is almost nigh. The reawakening, the rebirth of the once great land of Ooo under the leadership of our guiding lords. The 9 lords of heck, whom our secret society have been worshipping since the dawn of the great mushroom war!"

"To heck with us all!" The 8 other cloaked men announced in unanimous cheer.

"The 9 lords of heck? That don't sound too good, I got a bad feeling about this." Finn whispered after hearing the opening speech.

"Yeah, these guys got all kinds bad mojo. We better stop them before they complete their psycho ritual."

"Ok, got any ideas?"

"Hmm..."

Huntress peeked through the doorway at the wall again, the same eerie feeling had washed over her all over again as if a supernatural entity was staring directly back at her very soul.

"We need to get closer to that shrine thing, and hopefully smash it for good or something."

"Yeah ok, but how do we get in close without being spotted?"

The supposed leader of the meeting then continued with the debriefing.

"As we've established before during out last meeting that the 9 item seal is the only thing that stands between us and our faithful day of awakening, I trust that you all have each acquired the specified item as needed?"

"Absolutely."

"Of course."

"Naturally."

"Easy."

"Affirmative."

"Not a problem."

"Yes sir."

"Confirmed."

"Good. In that case victory and salvation is assured, for our deliverance is undeniable!"

"Deliverance!" The others shouted as well with such enthusiasm.

"Ok, so next on the agenda is-"

"Oh! Wait guys, I gotta take a leak real quick."  
One of the cloaked men suddenly announced interrupting the speech much to the annoyance of the others.

"...Glob dang it Pluto, you always wait to the last second!"

"Hey! Up your nose pal, it will just take a second. No big deal."

With that said the cloaked man left the group and started heading out the chamber room in search for a bathroom to relieve himself of his almost bursting bladder.

"Ugh I swear that guy's not even a real wizard, way too dumb to be one. Uh, Neptune, go with him and make sure he finds the bathroom. I dont wanna have another "accident" like *shivers* LAST time."

The two cloaked figures apparently named Neptune and Pluto soon left the chamber room before being tackled to the ground and knocked out right away by Finn and Huntress Wizard, quickly looting them of their red cloaks the two adventurers were now cleverly disguised as them.

"Ugh, is it me or are these cloaks super extra itchy?" Finn sighed as he started to itch in various spots on his body.

Huntress Wizard grabbed him by the hand leading him back into the main chamber rejoining the crowd.

"Are we good now? Yes? Ok, moving on. Now-"

Another cloaked wizard man had suddenly raised his hand to which the leader sighed aloud in annoyance being interrupted again.

"Yes yes, what is it now Jupiter?"

"I know we already confirmed we have the sacred items, but..."

Jupiter looked over to the direction of several cloaked men (including Finn and Huntress Wizard) behind him leering a bit under the darkness of his hood.

"...I just want to make sure we have ALL kept up our end of the bargain." the man said, a sinister tone of suspiciousness drenched his voice.

"Wow, it's like they don't even trust each other." Finn whispered.

"If we play smart we may be able to use that to our advantage, just play it cool." Huntress Wizard whispered back.

"Cool, got it."

"Alright alright, I guess it can't be helped. Everyone, present the sacred items!"

"Alright this is good, we get to see these sacred items up close and personal." Huntress said in high hopes.

Finn nodded in agreement right before his nose flared up at the burning stench of rotten eggs and kimchi invading his senses again, to both their surprise one of the cloaked men was now carrying the very same incense burner from before joining the others who were now surrounding a massive black obsidian round table.

"As expected I shall go first, behold! I, master Mercury, have acquired the sacred black shaded sunglasses from the beachside bazaar." The leader announced removing from his cloak a pair of sunglasses and placing them on the table much to the applause of the other men.

"...Dude, that looks like normal everyday cheap glasses." Finn remarked before being shushed by Huntress Wizard.

"Now brother Venus, your sacred item?"

The second cloaked man approached the table as instructed pulling out a badly scratched up football helmet.

"Behold! The trusted headgear of the primitive yet glorious gladiators that entertained the masses with courageous acts of self bludgeoning." The cloaked wizard stated placing the helmet onto the table receiving another round of roaring applause.

"A football helmet? Really? That's...not all that sacred." Finn quietly remarked once again.

Finn's confused expression only grew more and more as the other men placed their so called "magical fabled relic" on the table one by one. Elder Earth brought an old mud stained and scratched up Captain Planet lunchbox, Master Mars held up the rancid smelling rotten egg and kimchi incense burner, Jupiter held out an 80's rubix cube, Saturn a record player, and Uranus a plunger.

"...This is the dumbest thing I ever seen, and I've seen Noodle Wizard."

"Magical items don't always look like it, but I'm sure there is a logical explanation here." Huntress assured yet she herself couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

"Ahem," Mercury's voice caught both their attention. "We are waiting."

"...For, what?" Finn asked back.

"Finn, magical item." Huntress Wizard whispered to him.

"Huh? Oh! I uh..."

Finn started patting the pockets of his cloak finally fishing out a simple yo-yo toy from his pocket holding it up to the others who applauded right away, Finn chuckled a bit nervously looking down at the toy unsure how a yo-yo could be considered remotely magical. Huntress Wizard started doing the same recovering a small trident like fork from her coat pocket holding it up receiving another round of applause.

"Grand, now that the magical relic items are properly assembled in one place we can begin the next steps needed to-eh? What is it now?" Mercury asked seeing Finn start frantically scratching his body again.

His face growing a deep red furiously scratching due to the cloak growing more and more itchy.

"I...can't...take...it!" Finn shouted before ripping his cloak off to shreds breathing heavily.

The room went completely silent as the cloaked men looked at Finn in complete shock and disbelief.

"...Heh...hehe, so I uh...heard there was going to be donuts at this meeting?" Finn said with a nervous smile.

"...Hey yeah, I heard there was going to be be donuts too." Mars added.

"Aaaaaaargh! Our sacred meeting has been inflirtratiated by filthy commoners of the above world! They know too much now, kill these fools!" Mercury shouted in sheer seething rage.

"Yeah so uh, run!" Finn shouted breaking into a sprint towards the chamber room door.

Huntress Wizard quickly kneeled the closest wizard in the groin area before throwing him towards the other like a bowling ball hurtling towards several pins making a perfect strike buying her enough time to pick up the Yo-Yo and fork before dashing off after Finn. Just outside the chamber door sat waiting before being scooped up into Finn's arms.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Can't talk, running away."

Huntress Wizard skid to a stop using her levitation magic to draw out several arrows from her quiver ready to address the pursuing crowd.

"Go Finn! I'll try and hold 'em off as much as I can!"

Finn stopped running as soon as he heard that looking back at her.

"What? No! I'm not leaving you behind!"

"One of us has to stay to keep these cloak wearing weirdos at bay! Here, take these!"

She tossed the yo-yo and trident fork over to him which he caught looking down at them before looking back at her. The fact that she was willing to stay behind and face an unknown danger just for him to escape was awe-inspiring to say the least.

"...It's your choice Finn." B.M.O. added making him go silent for another long pressing moment.

To Huntress Wizard's surprise Finn drew his short broad sword taking a stand in front of her.

"But I thought you gave up fighting evil,"

"Yeah, but...I..."

"There they are! Get them!" Mercury shouted waving his hands as a storm of lightning bolts started surging from his finger tips shooting out at the duo.

Finn managed to bat away two consecutive lightning bolts with the blade of his sword before being blasted directly in his chest by a third bolt sending him flying into the wall behind him collapsing to the ground.

"Finn!" Huntress cried out before gritting her teeth and shooting out her barrage of arrows piercing through the fabric of their cloaks but otherwise sustain no physical damage.

"Ha! Ya missed!" Elder Earth called back in a teasing matter.

Huntress simply cracked a small smile as a soft cracking sound could be heard emitting from the wall behind them where all the arrows seemed to be pinpointed into one spot, a web of cracks started to grow from the spot and water started to trickle down from said cracks before bursting like a shattered dam. A surging wave of water started to flood the dungeon hallway swallowing up the many wizards in its wake.

"This may not be as smart as I had hoped on my part!" Huntress shouted picking up Finn placing him on her back and B.M.O. before running down the hall at top speed trying to outrun the roaring wave only to eventually get swept up in the current.

Now at the mercy of the current the trio drifted aimlessly through the underground dungeon before being caught in a swirling vortex leading outside, the storm of water being flushed out through a sewage pipe just outside the magical barrier walls of Wizard City as the trio were dumped into a gentle waving river in a nearby forest area. Huntress was the first to slowly recover from the accident carrying Finn outside the river placing him along the riverbank placing an ear to his chest, she let out a sigh of relief hearing his stable heartbeat. B.M.O. climbed out the river soon after removing the frame to his face letting out some water.

"Good thinking Huntress, you really saved our butts back there."

"Yeah, but Finn got hurt trying to...trying to defend me."

"You sound surprised, almost like you forgot who Finn was." B.M.O. giggled fitting the frame to his face back in place.

Huntress looked down at B.M.O. before moving her gaze back over to Finn placing a hand to his cheek, several minutes later Finn awoke leaning upwards placing his hand to his throbbing forehead...before realizing he was completely stripped naked of his clothes.

"Whoa! Somebody stole my clothes, again!" Finn shouted using his hands to cover up his crotch area frantically looking around the area.

Scouting a bit in the woods Finn soon found his clothes thief moving his long blonde hair out of his field of view to see Huntress herself hanging up his wet clothes on several tree branches so they could dry.

"Huh, I guess that explains why I'm buck naked right now. Hehe-ow!" Finn said before he winced aloud feeling a burning hot sensation on his chest.

The lighting bolt attack from earlier seem to have left a searing hot scar on his chest that sent a shooting sting of pain up his spine just by the wind blowing against the burnt skin, seeking relief from the pain he turned his attention back to the water. Hearing a sudden splash soon after Huntress looked over her shoulder in the direction of the sound, peering through the shade of the bushes she watched as Finn was standing in the river applying handful after handful of water to his chest wound. As she watched she could now see how Finn had developed physically since their last fateful encounter bearing a much more significant upper body strength than before catching her attention making her blush a bit, she blinked twice snapping out of her trance like state taking a step forward breaking a thin twig under her step. Finn looked over at Huntress a bit surprised to see her standing there before chuckling a bit.

"Heh, almost just like we first met huh?" He laughed scratching the back of his head.

She simply smiled a bit holding up his pair of underwear.

"I uh, guess you want these back too."

After Finn received his much needed pair of underwear he and Huntress sat along the river bank with their bare feet in the water, it was Huntress who eventually broke the silence after looking at the obviously scar on his chest he was now sporting.

"Finn...You put your life on the line back there, for me."

"...Yeah, but that's no big deal right? Unless it's against your tradition to be saved, in that case I'm very sorry and-"

"No, no. It's not it. It's just... No one... has ever done that for me. For so long I've been doing everything solo, never had anyone have my back like that. I'm, just at a lost for words...really."

"Well...If it makes ya feel any better, it'd be an honor to fight beside such a cool friend."

Huntress smiled a bit again hearing him say such words, even started rubbing her shoulder a little when a sudden thought of action crossed her mind. "Finn..."

"Y-yeah...?"

Huntress placed a hand to his cheek pulling him closer to her lips, her oh so inviting perfect lips when he suddenly stopped inches away from her.

"...I'm sorry, I-I just...can't." He said retreating his head back a fair enough safe distance.

"Are you feeling ok?...Did I do something wrong?" She asked out of concern for his decline.

"No no, it's just...I don't want to go through it again."

"Go through what?"

"You know, it. The whole romance thing, I suck at it. I really do...Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Breezy even...all didn't end so well for me. It, drove me crazy honestly...the fact that I failed so much at it. Made being around other princesses really awkward for me, like I was afraid I would...just somehow...make them all hate me one day. And...I don't want to go through it all over again, and makes things awkward between us. You're by far the most kick-butt radical chick I've met in a long...long time. And, I'd hate to lose you as a friend."

Huntress grew silent, her expression straight and stoic making it unclear of what she was thinking of exactly.

"If that's how you feel, I have no choice but to respect that."

Before Finn could utter another word she finally stood up pulling her hood over her head again.

"...We better start heading back, before those wizard creeps find us again."

"Yeah, right."

Finn stood up and went to retrieve the rest of his clothes, Huntress watched him leave as B.M.O. walked into view behind her.

"...Don't hold it against him, he means well and values good friendship."

"...Yeah, I shouldn't bet on sinking ships. Especially when they are relating."

Meanwhile back in the previously flooded dungeon halls the 9 wizards regrouped in the main hall having to recover from the sudden intrusion.

"...Our secret society has been compromised, two of our blessed sacred relics have been stolen from under our noses...how...how could this get any worse?" Mercury sighed aloud rubbing his forehead.

"...Um, Mercury? I think, I clogged the toilet when I went and...ya might wanna replace the wallpaper in there." Pluto said with an embarrassing chuckle scratching the back of his head.

"...NOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3 What Now? Part III

The entire journey back was a quiet one, the air had grown thick like a mental fog around Finn's head suffocating him as his mind was filled to the brim with malaise after turning down Huntress Wizard's genuine advancement towards him, it made his heart weigh twice as heavy yet his lips had already been sewn up tight by an invisible string to try and say anything on the matter. And to make matters worse Finn's already heavy heart completely sunk upon reaching the top of the last grass valley hill to see the brittle remains of the beloved tree fort house, without any interference those hungry termites had a full on feast eating away at the foundation and structure of the house until it finally collapsed on itself leaving behind a mess of wood hanging off the thin tree branches with the majority already on the ground below.

"...The treehouse," Finn said in stunned disbelief.

"Our...home." B.M.O added, he looked like he was about to start crying all over again.

Huntress Wizard picked up the weeping robot cradling him a bit in her arms before looking back up at the sad sight.

"Looks like we took too long...I blame myself..."

"No, you were right to chase after those robe wearing creeps. Who knows what weird junk those guys were up to."

"Yeah but, look...you guys are pretty much homeless now. And it's all my fault."

"Stop it Huntress, this isn't your fault. This isn't even the first time this happened."

"...The termites?"

"No no, the whole homeless thing. It's no big whoop really, it's just like what Jake always says: 'Schala-do-wala-doo.'"

"...Schala-do-wha?"

"Schala-do-wala-doo. It's an old unicorn saying, it means "live and let live"...or, was it "crud happens"? I dunno, one of those two I guess. Same thing." Finn explained mustering up enough mental strength to provide a happy enough smile to try and ease Huntress's self inflicting guilt.

"Wow….that's pretty, mature of you? I guess?" she answered back with a slight shrug of her shoulder.

"Hey yeah, mature. Heh, what a weird word. Maaaatuuuurrrreee." Finn said with a laughing chuckle.

"Maaaatuuuurrrreee." Huntress said joining in on Finn's rather infectious laughter unable to stop herself from giggling a bit with him.

Finn couldn't resist blushing a bit seeing the usually stoic and serious, strong and independent, tough and skilled elf huntress actually laugh at his own special brand of stupidity. He couldn't even remember the last time Princess Bubble…..that name, laughed at any of his attempts to make her even smile. Always either busy working on her latest fancy scientific gizmo to even acknowledge his presence or sending him far away to the other side of Ooo to do errands for her, a glorified lab assistant in a nutshell. And with Flame Princess, his own foolish and immature doing created this sense of searing unhappiness that still burns him from the inside out.

And Breezy…..oh Breezy, the poor little bumblebee had her poor little completely shattered from Finn's selfish and apathetic words alone. Remembering all these previous bad break-ups made Finn's smile practically commit suicide, he turned to face the remains of his home….and after all that he has been through, he now has nothing to show for it. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder making him turn around to face Huntress Wizard again, just seeing her kind glowing green eyes somehow made him feel a bit better.

"Finn...I can't stand to see such bad luck fall onto you, come stay with me."

"What? Huntress, no. I-I can't-"

"No, I insist. I strongly believe the universe seems to be testing you, trying to push and push you as close to the brink of mind crippling madness as it can."

"Um...ok, wait...wha?"

Finn yelped a bit inside his mind when Huntress Wizard suddenly grabbed his hands.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you Finn, I wouldn't forgive myself if you perish." she further explained, her voice sounding urgent like someone's life was in danger at the moment as her already strong grip was growing tighter and tighter around his wrists.

Finn had no idea Huntress cared so deeply about him this much, which only made the fear of doing something foolish to ruin their friendship that much greater. But without a home and the harsh Ooo winter season coming just around the corner thinking rationally there wasn't much of a choice in the matter.

"...Alright, if that will make you happy, I'll...I'll move in with you. J-Just until I find my own place again! Which won't take long, I promise."

"That's perfectly fine, totally. Go ahead and take anything you think you might need with you and I will escort you back to my place."

"Awesome, thanks H.W."

"No prob, Bob."

"Hehe, Bob."

Later that late evening Huntress led Finn and B.M.O. back to her place as promised using her special wood bending magic to reveal the secret entrance inside.

"And here we are, back at the bachelorette tree pad." Finn announced upon walking inside.

"Eh, I like to refer it as the cave of solitude sometimes."

"Haha, that's sounds even cooler. What is that, from a movie or something?"

"Maybe, wouldn't be surprised. Anyways ya hungry? I got some still fresh leftover deer meat from yesterday I can heat up."

"Sure, it's not too much trouble."

"No problem, make yourself at home."

As Huntress went to prepare the food Finn chuckled to see B.M.O. suddenly run between his legs absolutely fascinated by the elf wizard's dwelling.

"B.M.O. loves new tree house! So organic!" he shouted with glee dropping face first into the dirt to make mud angels.

Finally the food was prepared, several large cuts of steaming hot deer meat, salads bowls, and piles of freshly picked fruits for dessert was placed on a wooden dining table conjured up by Huntress giving Finn a proper place to eat.

"Wow H.W. I didn't know you could cook, this all looks great!" Finn cheered happily biting his first steak like piece of meat.

"It's never a good idea to hunt on an empty stomach, so I try my best. No big deal."

"Mhm," he slurps down a large strip of meat munching loudly. "Thanks again for letting me crash here for a while, I promise I will start looking for a new place first thing tomorrow."

"Oh….So soon?"

"Hm?"

"It's just...you know...you're welcome to stay longer."

"Well, yeah but...I don't wanna be a burden to ya and cramp your natural and free lifestyle, I couldn't do that to you as a friend."

"I appreciate the concern, but it's my decision to let you stay."

"...Wow, you make grown-up decisions look so easy."

"How so?"

"You always seem to know what to say right away, you always tell the truth and never shy away from exposing the cold hard facts of reality. Besides Jake, you are the most for real person I have ever met."

"...I'll let you in on a secret about me Finn, as much as I appreciate your kind words about how smart and grown-up I try to be…..I fake being mature."

"Fake being mature? How? Why?"

"Because, in my eyes being mature means knowing what you want in life and doing whatever it takes to reach that goal. And to be completely honest with you, for the longest I didn't know what I wanted and did nothing but act like a poser who did."

"So you don't know what you want?"

"I didn't before, but now I...I think I do."

Huntress Wizard placed her hand against Finn's chest, he was afraid she could sense his quickening heartbeat in his chest unaware that her heart was racing away too.

"You see, it was our first kiss...that very night, Forest spirit came to me in a dream. He said 'the seeds of fate has been planted, and it is up to us to use our faith to nurture what will grow from the seed'. That is to say, I didn't know it at the time but...kissing you has sealed my fate."

"Sealed your fate? Wait, ARE YOU GONNA DIE!?"

"No no no no, quite the opposite. Unless I'm reading the prediction wrong, I think what he is saying is...that I am destined to bare the mark one day." She explained placing a single hand to her lower abdomen.

"The mark? As in...a tattoo? That's pretty math."

Huntress wizard simply shook her head no to the silly idea.

"We Forest Guild Hunters use the term 'mark' to refer to young bloods of a prized beast we would hunt in the wild,"

"Young blood? Wait...you mean a kid!? Heh, well then. I...I wonder who is the lucky guy." Finn said biting into his deer meat chuckling uneasily, obviously growing nervous about this topic for some reason.

"Well, the only person I could honestly say I would remotely consider, is you Finn."

"...Ahhhh!" Finn suddenly shouted in his high pitched voice.

"No no no no, no need to be scarred Finn. I have finally accepted this as my destiny."

"You have? But...that's such a big choice, that you didn't get to make."

"As true as that is, you said it yourself. This...feeling, the need to seek something greater than ourselves. I finally understand it now, and I believe this is the answer….I understand if that is a lot to take in all at once."

"It….kinda is, but..."

"But…?"

"...But I support your decision. 100 percent."

Huntress's eyes glowed with an intense warm feeling as she let Finn finish his meal, it wasn't long before nightfall finally arrived. Finn simply laid himself across the softest patch of dirt he could find before wincing aloud as something jabbed him in his back, removing the item in question revealed that it was the so-called magical yo-yo. After having so many wacky magical adventures it was fun to believe all of that stuff had a point to it, with a shake of his head he tossed the yo-yo into his bag disappearing from view. The bright fluorescent yellow fungi glowed harmoniously in the dark providing a calm and serene atmosphere inside the tree home, not even a minute had passed before Finn's eyes slowly grew heavy before being jolted back wide awake feeling someone's suddenly presence enter from underneath his blanket.

"Whoa! Hey, who goes there?" Finn said shining his small flashlight under the covers to see Huntress Wizard, except she seemed a bit...off.

She seemed half asleep yet her eyes seemed to glow bright green completely filled with a powerful combination of pure life and passion.

"Heeeeey Finny, what are you up to?" she asked, her voice somewhat sounding a bit loopy.

"Sleeping, what else? And, are you actually...drunk right now?"

Huntress suddenly placed her finger against his lips silencing him.

"Shhhh, don't tell anyone this but...I, was so….soooo happy that I may or may not had a little bit of a drinky drink from my private stash." she explained giggling a bit.

"Whoa, didn't know H.W. had a party girl hidden inside her."

"Oh, best believe it *hic* and it's not a party if I'm only one having fun. Here."

The elven ranger pulled out from her secret pouch a medium sized bottle filled with a bright golden liquid inside handing it over to Finn reading the label.

"Drunken Dragon? Hm, never heard of this brand before."

"It's a special brew of dragon essence most commonly used in potions I looted off some greasy goons a short while back, bums had about 10 cases of the stuff so I had to at least try some."

"Hm, alright." Finn said admittedly curious of the unique drink.

Twisting the top off to hear a fizzy pop his nose twitched at the strong odor emitting from the bottle, the liquid inside smelled of boiling cabbage and tabasco hot sauce blended into a syrup like puree which made him gag. He took a quick glance over at Huntress who was holding her knees up to her chest staring Finn down in a silent staring contest with her usual stoic gaze as if expecting something, quite honestly Finn wasn't much of a drinker himself but didn't want to disappoint the more loose and carefree version of Huntress.

"...Well, you only live once. Bottom's up!"

With that said he down the contents of the bottle with such gusto he immediately started to feel the effect of the rather strong alcoholic drink, a warm feeling started fluttering about in his chest and he couldn't stop himself from hiccuping every few seconds.

"Good stuff, a bit of a spicy aftertaste though." he commented with a solid beat of his fist to his own chest making him burp up a puff of yellow fire past his lips.

Huntress started smiling again before pushing another whole bottle against his chest, and again Finn down the whole bottle in about under a minute. Minutes passed and the number of bottles on the floor only multiplied, the two started laughing and giggling uncontrollably as Finn practically started breathing fire like one would do vape tricks entertaining them both. Huntress wizard would fall on her back holding onto her sides laughing before a drunk Finn would climb over her unbuttoning the bottom end of her top exposing her midsection giving her naval a loud raspberry to get her laughing even more past the point of tears flowing down her cheeks.

After that they would just start jumping from topic to topic ranting aloud for hours about the first thing that popped in their heads: What's the deal with all the penguins being named Gunther? Why do people in theif city STAY in thief city? Why do dudes have nipples? At the moment Finn was going on about his previous adventures of battling a tribe of mini giant orc cyclops saying he come up with this wrestling move to make anyone tap out instantly.

"Pfft, no way. Can't believe that." Huntress said with a dismissive wave.

"Oh? Can't believe that? Well come over here and let a man show you how it's done."

"A man huh? Alright, bring it."

She crawled over to him letting him wrap his arms around her neck and head in a chokehold position yet was being careful not to apply too much force not wanting to hurt her.

"Mmm, pretty decent hold. But you really shouldn't go easy on someone who has more experience than you."

Before Finn could even say a word on the matter she had already broke free from his hold tackling him down pinning him against his back on the floor.

"And I mean, way more experience." she said with a rather smug look on her face.

"Pfft, haha. Alright you got me."

"Mhm, yes I d-"

She was silenced by Finn suddenly leaning up to plant his lips against hers, her cheeks started blushing a light shade of pinkish red not expecting that at all.

"What's wrong? I thought you had more experience than me?" Finn asked with his smug expression.

"N-Not doing this…." she said in a low tone looking away from his gaze for a moment.

"Wait, Huntress….are you a, virgin?" Finn asked growing wide eyes with twinkling light in his pupils.

Huntress's face only grew redder hearing him say that and couldn't muster up a counter argument to that statement, she looked so embarrassed she could die. Finn finally put her anxious emotions at ease bringing one hand up against her cheek to guide her gaze back to his.

"...Finn, if we do this. There is no turning back." she quietly warned.

"...I know, and I think it's time I put my fears and worrying about uncertainty to bed. I wanna jump off into the deep end, I wanna see dive into the pit of the unknown….that's the adventure I want."

"...Spoken like a true hero." Huntress whispered holding his hands as their fingers started weaving together and she leaned down closer to him.

The fluorescent mushrooms started to grow dim all of a sudden shrouding the two in darkness.

Meanwhile:

Back in Wizard City in the underground cult hideout the group of cloaked men was still recovering from the shock of being infiltrated by filthy commoners from the above ground.

"This is a travesty, we shall not be beaten down when our time of reckoning is moments away!" Venus growled slamming his fist against the sacred wall shrine leaving behind a web of cracks as a result.

"Calm yourself brother, your anger will not solve the problem, do you wish to invoke anger in our all-seeing lords?" Saturn insisted placing a hand on Venus's shoulder.

"Uh, speaking of a problem…..we now have a bigger one." Mercury said scratching the back of his head rather nervously. "Those intruders also took two of the sacred items needed for the uh, ritual...heh, hehe."

"...AHHHHHHHH!" Venus shouted slamming his fists against the wall making the cracks growing deeper and deeper.

Venus finally gave one blow too much and the web of cracks started to ooze an eerie pool of black which shifted about wildly in its wake before suddenly evaporating into a black smokey mist briefly leaving the chamber.

"...Uh….the freaking fudge was that?"

Meanwhile…..uh, still:

Fire...they say it's the element of passion, unpredictability, absolute freedom. But would you be willing, to give all that up...for power? This has been on the mind of Flame Princess, the proud monarchy of the powerful empire of the fire kingdom for an entire month now. As she would rest upon her throne of pure ember a single bell chime would ring commencing the beginning of her daily routine of addressing her crowd of subjects that flooded the throne room. At first she felt very content handling all the important decisions without anyone else's assistance, but as time went on the matters in question became more and more trivial. From something as unusual as what to name a newborn to something as small as what kind of condiment one should put on a lunch sandwich.

A sense of dampening melancholy had doused the princess's flare for life, everything around her has become so mundane and…..predictable. Even after leaving her throne for the evening a mob of her subjects would follow her on her journey to her private chambers, the whole time bombarding her with more trivial questions.

"Princess! What should tomorrow's meals consist of?" one of her subjects would ask.

"Consult with the head chef over the matter," she would answer back.

"Princess! Should we be worried about the igneous rock supply?" another would ask.

"We are inside a volcano, just farm some more…" she said with a heavy sigh.

"Princess! Should we be concerned about possible rain tomorrow?" a third would ask.

"For the last time it never rains here!" she suddenly shouted, her hair practically exploding in a fiery eruption before slamming the doors of her chambers shut.

How could her life have gone from joyous and carefree to a sentence of counseling and guiding of the witless? This question had manifested into an imaginary cloud of gloom hovering over her head slumping down to the floor of her bedroom.

"Where did everything….go...WRONG!?" she shouted summoning a small fireball with one hand throwing it in anger.

The fireball hit a pillar of igneous sending shards and chunks of rocks flying in every direction, Flame Princess hugged her knees weeping lightly before noticing one of the rocks had a rather familiar shape to it. Picking it up her own personal memory projected a mental image on the rock recognizing Finn's face.

"...Finn?"

All at once she had a flood of memories of her interactions with the human adventurer, all her interactions.

"...That's right, he drove me to this life. A life doomed to endless boredom and regret….a pain worse than the hottest flame." She said looking down at the rock still in her hands. "...And if he did this to me...he can undo it too."

Her grip around the rock increased tremendously breaking the rock to even smaller shards falling to the ground, just then the door opened and one of the chamber maidens entered.

"Your highness, your volcanic lava bath is ready. W-Would you like to have it now...or later? Ahh!" she asked rather timidly ducking at the last second as Flame Princess threw another rock at her shattering against the wall.

"No! I want Finn! Finn the human! Now!" Flame Princess commanded, her eyes glowing a burning red aura and her humanoid form inflating into a fiery tempest in rage shaking the kingdom itself.


	4. Chapter 4 Burning Passions part I

Darker...Darker...and darker still, Finn's mind currently free and independent from the physical body was no stranger to out of body experiences as his mental projection floating in the middle of an ink black abyss. To want to dive in head first into the unknown was his newfound desire, now he can confront the concept itself.

"So...this is the unknown huh? Doesn't seem all that bad, really. It's roomy."

Drifting aimlessly through the space like void with only his internal monologue as his company.

"Choices...the world we live in, the people around us, and life itself...is all about choices." Finn whispered, his eyes wide displaying the star bodies of constellations falling deep into his own self induced trance like state before noticing the space around him started to ripple like water as a new conscious being moved into view.

What struck Finn as odd right away was the fact that the being was a giant bulbous eyeball staring back down at him. It was completely drained of any color, an eye of pure black and grey that sent a blizzard chill down Finn's spine from it's sheer gaze alone. And what really caught the small human off guard was the moment the giant eyeball started to speak.

"Oh...hello there." It spoke oddly in a calm and causal manner.

"...AHHHH!" was all that Finn's brain could piece together still caught off guard by the being's arrival.

The two simply stared at each other for about a minute before Finn finally cleared his throat and spoke again finally addressing the giant eyeball.

"Who...are you?"

"Who...am I?"

"Um, yeah. That's...That's...what I'm asking."

"That's...a good question, actually."

"Wait, ya mean...you don't know?"

"No...I don't know actually."

"Well, that makes sense. This place is literally the unknown, right? So...I guess you wouldn't know anything since you live here, right? Is that how this works?"

"Hm, yes...I think that makes sense. You must be considered what they call, smart."

"Eh, I wouldn't say that. To be honest, I'm a lot like you. Not knowing who I was at one point, didn't know who my parents was at another point, didn't know what my purpose is...ok, so that last one is still on my mind right now but you get the gist."

"...That sounds like a lot."

"Yeah, you don't even know the half of it."

"No. I don't know."

"Haha yeah, hey you seem like a nice guy. You tell it like it is."

"Thank you. You seem nice too. Whatever that means."

"You seriously don't know anything huh?"

"No. Is that bad?"

"...Well, doesn't it bother you a little?"

"...Mmm, no. Not really."

"Yesh, blissful ignorance all the way to the max."

"Well, from what I can gather from you, knowing things seem to bring on a sense of uncomfortableness...why would I want to be uncomfortable? Doesn't it seems to be added stress? As in, unnecessary?"

"Yeah, but not knowing anything makes you scared of the unknown."

"...I'm... scary?"

"Hey...Hey, bud. I-I didn't mean it like that. Honest."

"...Then be honest with me, why would someone be scared of me? Am I really that scary?"

Finn felt a wave of sadness emitting from the eyeball, as if the giant being was moments away from shedding tears. He thought for a moment choosing his next words carefully not wanting to upset the eyeball any further.

"...Like I said, you seem like a real chill dude, so I'll be straight with ya. People are only scared of you, only because they haven't got to know you yet."

The eyeball simply stared back at Finn, it's blank expression piercing through him like a sharpened tempered spear as the silence grew heavy between them.

"...I see, that makes sense...that, makes a lot of sense. I….I think I feel..."

"Better?"

"...Yes, a lot actually. Thank you."

"No problem, glad I could help."

"Yes, help. And, I would like to help you now."

"Huh? How?"

"I want to show you something...something I think you really need to see."

"Oh ok, wait I thought you didn't know anyth-ahhhhh!" was all Finn could say right before a sudden burning flash of light started flooding out from the eyeball's pupil as an invisible force was slowly dragging Finn inside.

Once again he found himself waking up on a whole new plane existence, despite looking exactly the same as the previous black canvas here the feeling was….different. Like a hundred eyes were watching him yet no faces to claim, a weak form of gravity seemed to be present as well prompting Finn to space walk across an invisible floor exploring this new atmosphere.

"Hellooo? Anyone here? Marbles?" he called out, his voice echoing through the seemingly endless void.

A full minute had passed before he would hear anything close to a response, a low groan of someone in deep pain echoing in the distance as a black shadow silhouette of a figure appeared lying motionless on the ground.

"Oh my glob! Hey, hey are you ok?" Finn asked jumping over to the figure dropping down to one knee beside them lightly shaking their shoulder hoping to stir them back awake.

"...P….Pops?" the figure asked as if recognizing Finn right away.

"...Pops?" Finn asked utterly confused right before a wall of intense fire suddenly surrounded the two.

Finn gasped in shock and disbelief watching the flames grow higher and higher before reshaping into a familiar face, a towering titan version the ruler of the fire kingdom herself.

"...Flame Princess?"

The terror roared in anger upon seeing Finn causing the young hero to start backing away slowly right before another column of fire shooting upwards reshaping to form yet another familiar face, the monarch of the candy kingdom now standing before him as a fire giant.

"...Princess Bubblegum."

One last column of fire shot up behind him quickly turning into yet another familiar face, with the gaze of a searing hot furnace the eyes of Huntress Wizard was forged from the flames as the rest of her giant fire body rose from the burning depths. Finn's heart started beating fast realizing he was standing in the middle of his worst possible nightmare, being confronted by the burning heartaches of his romantic failures and attachments.

"You broke my heart, Finn." Flame Princess hissed in anger.

"Such a silly little boy." Bubblegum said with a shake of her head and crossing her arms like she was embarrassed by him.

"...I expected more from you." Huntress sighed turning her judging gaze away from him sounding quite disappointed.

"...No, I didn't...didn't mean to...look you guys just hear me out-"

"You insensitive little donk!"

"Please, just stay out my way."

"I had hopes for you, such a disappointment…"

Finn fell to his knees as his ears flooded with their voices drenched in negative emotion, he clasped his hands against his ears trying to block them out.

"ENOUGH!" he suddenly shouted to the top of his lungs silencing them.

The atmosphere became quiet except for the soft crackling of the field of torching flames around him, the three giants just looked down at him from their superior height. Finn let out a labored sigh before turning to address Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum.

"...I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." he said holding his head down humbly hoping for forgiveness.

Their once intense fiery gaze grew soft seeing how truly sincere the young adventurer's words were, now appeased by the apology the strands of fire that made up their giant bodies started to unravel finally vanishing from view. Finn then turned to face Huntress Wizard, who no doubt embodies Finn's own negative emotions towards himself and towards wanting to start a whole new relationship.

"I don't want to be a disappointment...not anymore." He said closing his eyes half expecting some form of action being taken against him.

To his surprise the heat of the room drastically lowered as before he opened his eyes to see the fire Huntress no longer giant but now regular size meeting Finn at eye level before wrapping her arms around him embracing Finn in a compassionate hug. The fire the personification was still made of didn't even burn him, only made his body grow warm inside. A feeling of hope. With a strong gust of wind the Huntress wizard and the fire she was made out of was blown into smoke changing the landscape made to look one of the misshapen open fields in the outskirts of Ooo covered in various debris that resembled several badly damaged buildings moments away from full decaying and weapons of war including tanks, jeeps, and airplanes buried halfway beneath the ground.

"...I'm back? But...how? And why does something feel...strange about this place?" Finn asked scratching the back of his head trying to place his finger on the feeling when a spine chilling familiar hissing sent came from behind him.

Spinning around he gasped aloud in surprised to see a vampire minion jumping into view landing on top of one of the buildings looking down at Finn.

"Vampire! Better back off, unless you wanna get your butt whooped and sent back to yo blood suckin' mama!" Finn shouted hoping to scare the minion off.

A moment later he hears another hiss as another minion appeared jumping on top of one of the tanks letting out a cackling laugh as if directed towards the human.

"You too buddy, I'll send both of your blood sucking butts back to yo mamas!"

Finn gasped again this time seeing several more minions pop their heads into view one by one until about 20 of them were present all looking at Finn with their piercing blue vampire gaze.

"...Um...I-I don't know about the rest of you guys though, hehe." He said chuckling rather nervously taking several steps back before breaking into a sprint away from them as they gave chase.

Running at top speed as fast as his legs could carry him he panted heavily trying not to get swarmed by those blood sucking freaks as their legion of shadows loomed over him, he looked up at them letting out a high pitched scream of fear to see them suddenly able to fly before dropping tripping on a small rock fragment causing him to fall tumbling to a stop on the ground. As the swarm of vampire minions swooped downwards Finn covered his face and gritted his teeth mentally preparing for the sheer pain of an onslaught of sharp bites but the vampires simply flew past him in a hurried frenzy with a swift gust of wind.

"...What the donk?" Finn asked confused to why he wasn't being bitten into like a delicious piece of corn on the cob taking a moment to sniff underneath his armpits wondering if the smell warded them off.

Concluding that it wasn't his personal hygiene he looked to see where they were going ultimately surprised to see them further down the field feverishly fighting what appeared to be demonic creatures unlike anything Finn had seen previously, he watched as the vampires sank their teeth into the arms, legs, and necks of the demonic looking monsters causing them to let out sharp shrill shrieks of pain while several other vampires were unfortunate enough to be stomped on, crushed, and had their heads ripped off causing them each to explode into a puff of glittering dust in the process. By how gruesome and large the fight was Finn's only guess was that Ooo was in the middle of some kind of war between vampires and some sort of unknown race of unique enemies. And by the look of the rate of casualties, the demons were winning by a huge rate...an absolute murdering frenzy.

And in the far, far distance Finn could just barely make out the shadowy outlines of several figures just as unique as the unknown creatures down below standing along the rocky mountain tops on the other side of the field, a number of 9 mysterious figures total as a storm of red clouds slowly marched across the skies and in the very center of the storm was a fractured web of cracks of reality itself breaking unleashing the blood stained clouds from some unknown dimension. The very ideal visual aid to one might call, the 2nd phase of the apocalypse.

"No….No….Stop, this can't be real. Why isn't anyone stopping this? Where is everyone!?" Finn yelled in protest to what he was seeing when a rotting hand suddenly broke free from the earth below his feet latching onto his leg.

"Oh Finn, it's already too late."

He let out a loud scream to see the rotting fungi covered face of Princess Bubblegum and her candy people climb out of the ground pulling at Finn slowly starting to drag him down underground. He then woke up to see the giant black eyeball still watching over him as if he was simply sleeping the entire time.

"...What the blip was all that?"

"...I, don't know." Was all the giant eyeball could think to say as an answer.

"...That junk, was totally nuts. Wait, how can I trust that vision was even real if you don't know anything?"

"As of now...I know you. So I wanted to share that with you...whatever it was anyway."

Finn for the most part honestly couldn't figure this guy out, he seemed nice enough to never hurt a fly, well if he had hands anyway. But there was something….off about him, and Finn just couldn't tell what exactly.

"...Ya know, I'm gonna call you Marbles...because you clearly lost them, if you had any to begin with."

The giant eyeball just stared at Finn for a long pressing moment before speaking again.

"Hmm...Marbles...Yes, I think I like that name. Yes, my name is Marbles. Thank you, for naming me."

The giant eye seemed genuinely happy to have have earned a proper name to call itself, Finn felt a bit more at ease around the strange being for some reason now but figured he was bound to wake up fully soon at any moment now.

"Just don't lose yourself, m'kay Marbles?" Finn joked with a wave.

"Hm? Oh, before you go...I think someone is waiting for you, I think you will want to talk to them before you wake up. They're outside this door."

A wooden dungeon door suddenly materialized behind Finn opening up letting out a ray of light.

"Huh, here we go again then. Bye Marbles, I'll be sure to come visit you when I can." he called back with one final wave.

"I'll hold you to that promise, farewell Finn the human."

"Haha, ok…..Wait, how did you know my nam-" 

Before Finn could finish his question to door slammed shut abruptly ending the conversation, Finn winced aloud with his face a deep red from door being slammed into it turning around to see he was standing on top of a vast surface of water with cute little fish swimming just below his shoes.

"Hey Finn! Is that you?" The familiar voice of his best friend calling out to him.

Finn looked up from the water to see Jake sitting on top small sandy hill of an island resting underneath a palm tree with a fishing hat on his head and rod in his hands.

"Jake? Jake! What are you doing here man?"

"I could ask you the same thing, we must having the same dream or some weird bizz. Ya know, the usual. Hey! I've been looking for that!." Jake laughed reeling in an old rubber fishing boot from the water placing the boot on his right foot.

"Man, it's really good to see you again bud."

"Same here. Hey man, have a seat. Share a cold soda with your bro, hehe." Jake said stretching his arm over to a small cooler pulling out a soda can tossing it over to Finn.

The boy catched the can snapping the tab open to hear a fizzy pop guzzling down the drink with a satisfied sigh sitting down next to his dog.

"Hey Jake, I just wanna say...I'm sorry for-"

"Ah, let me stop ya right there. There is no need to apologize to me man, I already forgive you. Besides, you're my bro. I'd love ya no matter what, but you seriously need to let go of all that emotional uncertainty clogging up that big head of yours."

"Well, I guess I already did. I mean, I think I'm finally in a relationship-a real one!"

"Seriously? Ha! 'Bout time! Who with?"

"Huntress Wizard of course." Finn said with a cocky shrug of his shoulders.

"Ooh, shocker. Me and B.M.O totally called it ages ago." Jake said with a playful roll of his eyes only to receive a punch to his shoulder.

"Ha, shut up dude."

"Just sayin, took ya long enough ya teen. And who knows? Maybe another hundred years will pass before you two finally do the do." Jake laughed lacing his fishing hook with a gummy worm before tossing the hook back into the water.

"Do the do...oh! Ha! Got you beat,"

"Ha! Wait, wha?"

"I'm doing that right now."

"You are? Right now?"

"Yeah...Well, I-I think so...either that or already did and now I'm just hallucinating after the fact. Pretty long hallucination actually."

"..."

"...Something wrong?"

Jake let out a heavy sigh placing his fishing rod down for a moment turning to face Finn directly this time.

"Listen Finn, you just did the do...Tier 15. I hope you are ready for the responsibility that comes with it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and Huntress just bonded in a way you would with someone really really special in life...a one time thing. That means, ya gotta make an honest woman out of her."

"I don't think she is big on lying, kinda the opposite actually."

"No no no. I mean, you gotta tie the knot."

"Tie the kn-YOU MEAN GET MARRIED!?"

"Yes Finn. The big 'M' word, and you kinda have to. Otherwise this relationship will go south and just be another bad break-up that will haunt you forever...and we both know you can't handle anymore of those."

"But...But...But...You didn't get married with Lady!"

"I'm a flipping magical dog! She's a unicorn! Animals have different rules dude, it's complicated for me to even understand so don't even bother questioning it. And besides, don't you like-like Huntress that way anyway?"

"Of course I do, I like-like her a lot. She's a kickbutt radical dame for glob's sake."

"Exactly, and a kickbutt radical dame like that should be treated right. You have to now, no other way around it...unless, ya know...ya wanna ruin this relationship too."

Finn fell silent looking down at his knees holding them against his chest.

"...Oh my glob, I'm gonna have to."

"You're doing the right thing, it may not seem all that math now but trust me when I say this. I won't always be around to look after you and B.M.O….I need to know you two will be taken care of once I'm gone."

"Jake, don't say that. You know how I get when you talk like that." Finn sighed closing his eyes as if trying to hold back his emotions.

"I'm sorry man, but I'm just thinking ahead..for your sake. You just, never know what's going to happen next in life."

"I-*sniff*...I know."

"All I can say is, I'll support whatever choice you make bud, but for my sake make it to so that we can all be happy. You can handle that, right?"

"I, I can try."

"Good." Jake said going back to his fishing just in time to reel in a large fish flopping about in the air landing in Jake's arms. "Here, take a big bite outta that."

He handed the fish over to Finn who looked confused for a moment before shrugging his shoulder and moving to take a bite, he felt a sharp pain realizing he was biting into his own arm in the real world wincing aloud in pain.

"Finn? Are you ok?" Huntress asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah yeah. I'm fine, I'm-oh my glob naked Huntress!" He screamed realizing he was indeed under a blanket beside the naked forest elf ranger, the blanket they shared covering her entire body.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. We had quite the "adventure" last night huh?" she said resting her head against her palm using Finn's backpack as a makeshift pillow.

"We did? Oh yeah, we did. Heh, was I...ya know, any good?" Finn asked tapping his index fingers together nervously.

"Hmm, you tell me if 7 whole rounds is any good chief." she said with a flirty wink.

"7 whole r-oh no wonder I feel so dehydrated."

He then cleared his throat remembering what dream Jake had told him, after thinking about it for a long minute he gently held her hand in his.

"Huntress Wizard, a wise magical fishing dog once told me that I needed to make a decision that will make me happy and a better person, and the fact that life can end up either very short or very long...I need to know, if I were to ask you….a simple question...what would be your answer?"

Huntress's expression looked concerned at the sudden gesture and Finn's serious tone, she thought about her words carefully for a moment.

"Uuh...I don't know, I guess it really depends on the question really. Right?"

"Right…..Right. Um, the question is...is…"

Finn couldn't help but lose his train of thought feeling utterly mesmerized by Huntress's glowing green eyes that pierced through him staring directly at his soul.

"..Uhh...ugh! Why is this so hard!?" he groaned pulling at his own hair trying to regain focus.

"Finn, just ask me...say what's on your mind, and I will answer to the best of my ability." Huntress said taking both his hands into hers looking him directly into his eyes.

"...Right, right. Just say it...say it...say it…."

"Finn…."

"HUNTRESS WOULD YOU MARRY ME!?" he suddenly shouted clasping his hands across his mouth blushing redder than the ripest tomato embarrassed beyond belief of what he just said out loud.

Huntress looked just as surprised as Finn even blushing a bit red in the face herself quickly turning her gaze away from his, Finn's heart sunk like a rock thinking he just blew it big by creeping her out with the idea of marrying him.

"I'll just...leave you be then." he said sounding quite heartbroken, but to his surprise he heard the sound of several popping noises.

He looked over to see Huntress's blush grow brighter and brighter perfectly matching his personal shade of embarrassment not expecting Finn to ever make such a grown up decision so soon and on his own, small white orchid flowers started to bloom from her leaf like hair turning her gaze to meet his once again, tears were flooding down her cheeks but they were not tears of sadness….but pure joy.

"Wait, does this mean…?"

"Yes Finn, yes I would marry you!" she said leaping forward to embrace him in a whomping love hug ultimately causing the blanket to fall off her body in the process.

Finn's eyes practically bulged out of his head realizing where his own hands ending up touching.

"...AHHHHHHH!" He shouted in his high pitched scream.


	5. Chapter 5 Burning Passions Part II

"...*Breathes heavily* Ok, come on Finn. You can do this, you can so do this. Just breathe, and just like nature guide your finger." Finn said breathing in deeply from his flaring nostrils and exhaling sharply through his mouth.

He was currently visiting Choose Goose's magical item stand in the forest lowlands taking a rather long extensive look at the many, many...MANY magical jewelry related items the babbling bird had for bartering sale today.

And just Finn's either fortunate or unfortunate luck about 90% of the goose's inventory was ring related.

"Fret not, my valiant adventuring friend and do not despair! No matter which ring you acquire will no doubt show you care!" Choose Goose recited in a poem like phrase to try and clear Finn's mental haze.

The human's finger hovered hundreds of unique selections to choose from: a live and wriggling tentacle ring, a copper ring that makes the wearer talk backwards, a silver ring that turns people into stone, one as black as obsidian that blesses people with neverending nightmares, and many more. Finn's gaze even fell upon a slim metal band with a fuzzy pink exterior and rabbit foot ornament on top.

"Oh hey look, this one is pretty cute." Finn said reaching out to pick it up only to yelp in surprise to see it suddenly start moving, hopping about the wooden stand counter like an actual rabbit.

Choose Goose watched the ring before suddenly slamming his noodle arm on it stopping it before looking back up at Finn with his slight unsettling unblinking gaze, the adventurer started chuckling a bit trying to calm himself down over the matter.

"Come on man, I has fought angry giants, obnoxious orcs, swamp trolls, internet trolls, creepy demons, AND bloodsucking vampires! Why is picking a stupid ring so hard for me!?" He cried out in sheer frustration slamming his head against the counter.

"...I can tell you are in great pain, but not over the large amount of evil you have slain, for high amounts of crippling uncertainty seems to be your bannnnne."

Finn leaned upwards revealing his cheeks were puffing out before gagging and spitting out two rings in his palms after swallowing them by accident before speaking.

"Yep, and after I thought I finally got over it too. In this….really super weird dream I had."

"Hm. Well, it seems the universe has picked for you, how conveniently in the form of two."

"Huh?"

Finn looked down at the two currently saliva coated rings resting in his hands. The one in his left hand was a fancy emerald gem ring that sparkled with so natural radiance and the one in his right hand was a golden spiked flaming ruby ring crackling like a comforting fireplace.

"...Wow…."

"Wow indeed, and to show my support in your emotional hour of need, you may take them both from my inventory for free!"

"What? No way Choose Goose, I've been your loyal customer for years. I can't do that to ya."

Off in the near distance a crowd of pleading cries called out in a mushroom village as a dragon was torching the area ablaze without mercy.

"...Alright, how about you go jack up that dragon for me and we'll call it even." The bird declared breaking his usual speech pattern seeing how random that conflict just spontaneously sparked.

"DEAL!" Finn answered back putting the rings away in his bag before unsheathing a spare broadsword charging after the fire breathing beast.

"...Dang writers, it's already hard out here for a talking goose working at a magical item stand as it is. Hmph."

Meanwhile:

Back in the low grasslands where the solemn withered remains of the beloved treehouse fort lay dormant a small square of fire kingdom palace guards riding on top of giant fire wolves were grouped together at the foot of the tree, they soon parted in twin rows allowing Flame Princess equipped in her black ember armor riding on the back of the giant alpha fire wolf to pass stopping in front of the tree. She quickly dismounted seeing the grim remains of the treehouse sent a cold shiver down her elemental matrix already predicting the worse has taken place, what could of become of Ooo's human hero?

"...Finn." she whispered, her fire dying down a bit.

A flaming hand was placed on her shoulder as one of her bodyguards wanted to get her attention.

"Your Majesty, there is no life here. Shall we return back to the kingdom?"

Flame Princess turned around to face her guard, a look of sadness spread across her face as if in mourning for one's death. Completely unaware of the shadow cloud like essence creeping up from behind the treehouse sneaking along the grass in a serpent like pattern slowly coiling around her legs.

"...Yes, let's shall-ack!"

She gasped aloud as her body suddenly tensed up fidgeting lightly as the shadow plunged itself through her back seeping inside before disappearing entirely, she hunched over a bit before straightening back up revealing an intense fiery gaze of rekindled vigor.

"...No, Finn is still somewhere in Ooo. I know it, and I won't stop until he is found! IS THAT CLEAR!?" she suddenly shouted in an unnatural roaring tone, the fire that made up her hair shooting up like a volcano making the palace soldiers back up a bit before saluting in compliance to her orders.

With that said Flame Princess collected from the debris what appeared to be one of Finn's used socks that those famished termites didn't dare devouring, her fingers lightly burning the sweaty fabric but otherwise held it up close to the nose of the alpha fire wolf growing familiar with the scent before snarling picking up a trail rather instantly as the princess mounted the beast and took off in a sprint towards the shrouded dark woods with her company of soldiers following close behind leaving a trail of fiery destruction slowly creeping back igniting the already destroyed treehouse.

Back in the heart of the forest resting on a tree branch hidden in the shadows Huntress Wizard was scouting her latest score, a four armed woolly bear beast terrorizing the local habitat by having its gluttonous fill on the honey bee nests in the area. Due to it's surprisingly rather elusive nature for a large animal it took her all morning just to find a fresh enough trail to finally pinpoint it

"...Just one clean shot at the head and…" she whispered with a magical wave levitating a single arrow from her quiver moments from taking aim before Finn suddenly dropped down from the tree branch above her.

"There you are, I've been looking for you!"

The sudden exclamation surprised her completely botching the would-be shot as it landed in the bark a full inch above the bear's head scarring the startled beat off.

"Wha-Finn! You scared it off!" she growled in sheer annoyance seeing all her hard work go down the drain.

"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry…" Finn said looking down, er-up, rather sheepishly.

Huntress's expression softened a bit placing her hands on both sides of his head pulling him close for a soft peck on the lips.

"...It's ok, Finn. I know you didn't mean it."

He perked up a bit hearing her say this before remembering why he was seeking the hunter.

"Hey, I got a cool surprise for ya."

"A surprise? What is it?"

"Just close your eyes, and follow the sweet sound of my voice."

"Finn." Was all she could say as the boy reach down to grab her wrists and guided her hands upwards to cover her eyes.

"Shhh. Trust me, you're gonna love this. It's gonna be so math."

Carefully leading her down the tree he lead her towards a nearby open forest clearing parting several shrubs to let her pass through.

"Ok...now open your eyes."

After removing her hands from her eyes she was honestly was surprised to see an entire wedding decor setup. There was the altar where forest wizard was standing with a spellbook in hand as a stand-in priest, a large table filled to max capacity with various fruits and vegetables, even a crowd of forest animals sitting on rows of tree stumps looking quite excited patiently awaiting for the event to start.

"Surprise! I arranged everything by myself so you wouldn't have to worry about a single thing."

Huntress blinked several times before finally speaking.

"Finn...what is all this?"

"Oh, don't you remember? I asked if I were to ask you the-uh, super hypothetical question, if you would marry….me."

Finn started sweating a bit out of pent up emotions, he looked like he was gonna melt like human popsicle.

"Yes. I remember, and I said I would." Huntress answered back without missing a single beat.

Finn gulped aloud clearing his dry throat a bit before speaking again.

"Yeah, well...I thought I could put together a little...something something for us. Like...Like a…" Finn started to say only to grow shy again rubbing the back of his head.

"Like a...practice wedding?" Huntress asked raising an eyebrow.

He responded by clapping his hands together and shooting finger guns at her with a smile.

"Yes, exactly. I...I was talking to Choose Goose earlier this morning and he gave some good advice-"

"Really? Choose Goose? Giving good advice? Isn't that the same bird who covers himself in mayonnaise to 'ward off evil spirits'?" Huntress asked with a giggling laugh.

"Hey! It's a scientific fact! You will all see, when armageddon comes back!" Choose Goose called out from the buffet table before proceeding to dump the potato salad on his head.

"...Oook. Well, he did make a good point to practice this biz because it's such a big deal...but, now that I'm thinking about it again I should've asked if you were ok with all this beforehand."

Huntress's eyes glittered a bit feeling quite touched Finn was being so proactive about becoming a mature adult like her, even if his ideas for doing so are a bit unusual.

"Actually...I think this is a great idea Finn, great job." she said placing a hand on his shoulder letting their gaze meet for a moment making him feel better.

Meanwhile:

Flame Princess and company were charging through the vast woods like an army prepared for battle, however one of the guards following close behind the princess noticed a faint black smoke like aura swirling around her body flickering in the gale wind. He blinked his eyes several times even rubbing them a bit unsure if what he was seeing was truly reality or not but before he could ask Flame Princess suddenly signaled for everyone to stop, the hundreds of wolf paws skidding to a stop against the ground.

"What is it your majesty? What did you find?" one guard asked sounding quite concerned.

The Princess said nothing, just pointing down the hill at Huntress's humble abode near the cliffside, approaching the female hunter's hideout Flame Princess collected a nearby slab of tree bark from the ground holding it up to her wolf's nose receiving a low growl confirming her hunch.

"He was here recently….we should burn this place to ensure he cannot hide from me here anymore." She announced opening up her palm to conjure up a fireball only to have her wrist snatched by a palace guard.

"Princess, stop, you have no idea who's home this belongs to. This could potentially spark conflict between us and a nearby kingdom if we act so rash and carelessly."

Flame Princess quickly snatched her hand back from him in anger, the dark aura from before flaring back up intensely making her fire a much darker shade.

"Silence! I am not afraid of something as small and as petty war, for in the end fire consumes all…."

The group of guards simply looked at each other as if confused by Flame Princess's sudden shift in attitude.

"...But, Princess-"

"Silence!"

With a large fireball summoned from her palm she hurled the projectile at the guard causing him to burst into flames being reduced to a pile of baby flambos causing the other guard to back up a bit in fear of her.

"Anyone else would like to say something?"

The guards all shook their heads no in unison not wanting to upset their leader any further.

"Good. Now, move out!" she commanded like a drill sergeant.

And with that said the squad mounted the backs of their fire wolves before proceeding to follow the invisible trail towards the other side of the forest. Back at the practice wedding ceremony Finn and Huntress were sitting on the edge of the stage like alter watching everyone chat amongst themselves or enjoy the buffet of food the husband been tainted by Choose Goose's mayonnaise covered hands. Every few seconds he would look over to Huntress's hand resting on the stage twiddling his own thumbs feeling lost in thought.

"_Come on man, you've held her hand before. Why should this time be any different?"_ he thought to himself slowly moving his hand towards her.

It barely made it halfway across the distance between them before slowing a stop.

"_...But, now is probably not the best time."_

His hand slowly started it's retreat before Huntress Wizard suddenly placed her hand on top of his making Finn sit up straight being caught a bit off guard.

"I really should thank you again for doing all this for me Finn, it's really sweet of you."

"Y-Yeah, no problem." he said in a high pitched squeaky voice before forcefully clearing his throat.

Huntress started to lean forward towards him, Finn gulped before leaning forward as well pursing his lips ready for a kiss.

"Now now, no kissing the bride before the ceremony even starts." Forest Wizard warned leaning down and placing his head between the two causing Finn's lips to get a mouthful of shaggy old man beard hair.

Huntress giggled a bit to herself watching Finn gag aloud wiping the hair stands and beard flakes off his lips and tongue. Choose Goose removed the large bowl of potato salad off his head once he got a whiff of something smoking coming their way.

"Not to make anyone start lookin', but does anyone else smell something cookin'?"

The other animals started sniffing the air as soon as they too got the sense of something burning nearby.

"Wait….burning?" Finn asked before spotting a moving wave of smoke heading their way.

Emerging from the burning forest trail Flame Princess and her guards finally arrived, the ruler of the fire kingdom's gaze fixed on Finn pointing at him.

"Finn, the human. I have come for you."

"... Flame Princess? What are you doing here?" Finn asked in utter disbelief.

"...Finn, who is this?" Huntress asked looking over at Finn looking just as confused as he was.

Flame Princess snapped her fiery gaze over to Huntress Wizard staring her down like an age old enemy.

"So, you're the one who stole Finn from me."

Huntress looked utterly baffled at such a sudden statement crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"...Stole him? From you?"

"Flame Princess, what the fudge are you talking about? YOU broke up with ME, remember?" Finn called out standing in between the two knowing a violent verbal dispute was sure to happen otherwise.

"But Finn, can't you see? I was wrong to break us up, and I want you back."

"...I'm sorry FP, but I love Huntress Wizard now. And I'm standing by my decision. And you said it yourself, we are just gonna hurt each other….like, I did to you...I'm sorry."

Flame Princess's emotion fueled rage suddenly started to subside hearing Finn say this.

"...I….I….RAHHHHHAHHHHHHHHH!" she suddenly screamed bloody murder holding both sides of her head as a vibrant black energy started coating her body.

Her elemental matrix becoming unstables bolts of fire started to shoot out from her body igniting everything around her in a raging frenzy, the animals fled in terror as the fire started to rapidly spread across the forest floor torching up the wedding decorations into smoldering ashes. Huntress picked up Finn in a bridal carry jumping up from the stage before it too caught on fire and landing on a nearby tree branch.

"Finn! What is going on here!?"

"It's Flame Princess, she is having another meltdown I think. We need to cool her down somehow!"

Huntress looked over to the bowl of punch still resting on the buffet table

"I'm on it," she announced swooping down from the tree branch grabbing the bowl before turning to face Flame Princess who was slowly inflating intonher fire giantess form.

"No! Huntress, stop! That's not what I meant!" Finn warned waving his hands urgently trying to get Huntress's attention.

But it was too late, Huntress tossed the bowl of punch at Flame Princess dousing her exterior flames but otherwise looked simply soaked rather than extinguished. She looked down at the elf wizard with a really ticked off expression growling angrily as she reached down wanting to grab Huntress when Finn suddenly dropped down in front of her stopping Flame Princess dead in her tracks making her even more annoyed in the process.

"Finn! Get out of the way!" Flame Princess roared in anger.

"No! I won't let you hurt Huntress, she has done nothing wrong!"

"But can't you see? She put herself in between us! I can't let her live a minute more with the satisfaction of having you. NOW MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

"And I say, you're not laying a finger on her!"

"RAHHHHHHH!"

Without mercy Finn was swatted away like a worthless fly by Flame Princess's giant hand hitting the ground hard and rolling to a stop a short distance away.

"Finn! Hey! If you really wanted Finn you wouldn't throw him around like some ragdoll, if this is how you show your love for someone else than I'm glad you two broke up!"

"Why, you ugly little…"

Flame Princess balled her giant hand into a fist slamming it downwards, Huntress barely had enough time to backflip away from the heavy blow before summoning her grass spear and vine rope taking aim and throwing the spear with all her might. Flame Princess simply moved her head to the side as the spear flew by harmlessly just past her neck.

"Ha! You missed!"

"...Oh, did I?"

Flame Princess looked confused for a moment before looking over her shoulder at the giant boulder resting behind her, one quick tug of the vine and the large rock came tumbling down crushing the fire giantess under its enormous weight.

"And for future reference, I never miss." Huntress called out with a smug express when she turned to Finn's direction.

The young adventurer was moaning lightly massaging the side of his head with one hand and propping himself up with the other, when Flame Princess rushed to his side she look absolutely horrified to see a giant burn mark in the shape of a handprint on his right cheek and she did very little to prevent it from happening.

"Hun..tress?" He asked still sounding a bit groggy from the heavy blow.

"Shh shh, it's ok. I'm here." she said placing a hand to his massive burn mark receiving a loud wince from him.

The giant rock started to rumble before a nest of flames erupted from underneath pushing the large boulder off before forming almost instantly seething with anger.

"I'll roast you both alive for such treachery!" she declared with both palms erupting with fire.

"Flame Princess stop!" Finn shouted once more, this time reaching into his pocket and holding up the fire ruby ring up high for Flame Princess to see.

The emotionally discouraged fire elemental looked struck with awe upon seeing the gesture, Huntress looked even more surprised.

"...If you spare everyone here. You can have the ring….and me." he continued taking a knee with the ring still shimmering in his palm.

Flame Princess looked quite pleased by his offer suddenly placed her open palm against her pursed lips before blowing a magical smoke kiss at him casting the flame shield spell on him coating his body in a magical blue aura before being scooped up in her hand.

"Finn, what are you-?" Huntress asked growing quite concerned at this point.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way….to keep you and everyone else self."

"Finn? Finn!"

The giant Flame Princess turned and started her march back towards the fire kingdom with Finn in her possession while Huntress leaped on top of a high enough tree branch to watch the two leave in the distant.


	6. Chapter 6 Burning Passions Part III

Finn would soon flutter his aching eyes awake coming out of a light daze to find himself laying down on the floor of a burning dungeon prison cell, looking down at his hands they glowed with a magical deep shade of blue.

"Flame shield spell?...Right, the fire kingdom."

Just then a dungeon guard entered the dungeons, a rather short and stout one that resembled a round rock with arms, legs, and a towering flaming mane approached the bars. In his hands was a small tray of smoldering hot coal and a flimsy looking fork.

"Food." The guard said before dropping the tray at Finn's feet as the so called food scattered along across the floor.

"...Dude, these are rocks."

The small guard simply stared back at Finn, the human simply sighed with a roll of his eyes before attempting to impale one of the rocks with his fork right before the guard unlocked the door to his cell.

"The Princess will be awaiting your presence in the main chamber room." He announced.

"Oh yeah? Well before I go meet her, allow me to present to you my foot up your donk! Hurrah!" Finn yelled quickly picking up the small guard and throwing him.

Instead of hitting the window of the dungeon the guard ended up hitting the wall a few inches to the right causing him to break into a couple of brittle pieces as a result, Finn winced aloud in awkwardness.

"Oooh s-sorry man, I meant to throw you out the window."

"Nah, it's cool. I needed a break anyway." The misplaced mouth piece answered back with a wave of his detached arm.

Finn quickly collected his belongings before dashing out the cell hopping over the shattered guard pieces and running up the stairs, as fate should have it he ran straight into the chamber room the fiery mocharch was waiting in. Her back was turned to him as she starred so intently out the window at the vast kingdom she ruled over that seemingly grew overnight, it now greatly remembered a constantly burning New York City where no one ever sleeps...not even royalty.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?...Only took a couple of long months but...I finally made something I can be proud of...and it's killing me slowly."

Hearing this made Finn grow genuinely concerned of his friend's wellbeing walking up to her and placing a hand to her shoulder.

"Killing you? What do you mean?"

"...My fire is growing dim, this kingdom, my subjects, I love them all so but they sap so much out of me everyday...at this rate, I fear I just might finally go out one day."

"You mean, you think you might…?"

Flame Princess finally turned to face the human hero, much to his surprise her facial expression looked very tired like she hasn't slept for weeks, months even.

"...FP, how long have you been feeling like this?"

"For a while now I suppose….I...I don't feel so hot Finn."

"You don't look so hot either." Finn said not expecting her to shoot a dirty look back at him.

"Hmph, still quite the charmer you are…." she said with a weak groan as she staggered forward suddenly losing her balance.

Thankfully Finn was ready to catch her, she felt significantly less warm than usual from all the stress she had to endure as of lately.

"Princess, I need to get you back in bed, you are not well."

"No Finn, don't you understand? I can't be the ruler of the kingdom anymore, not in this state."

"Then just stop being the ruler, can't they just appoint someone else to take your place in the meantime? U-Until you, ya know, feel better?"

"I can't just quit, and it doesn't work like that. The throne can only be taken over by someone of royal lineage."

"...Oh, then...what are you going to do?"

"...My only hope...is to have an heir to the throne take my place, or at least aid in my assistance."

"...An heir? WAIT YOU MEAN A KID!?"

"Yes. A kid, a successor to take over my responsibilities as ruler one day, to free me from this insane form of captive punishment that has been eating away at me...and it can't be just any successor, they have to be worthy of the title of ruler...a brave and noble heir with the heart of a hero."

*Finn gulps aloud looking quite awkward sweating a bit even as he placed a hand against the back of his neck, his palm soaking up the sweat like a sponge*

"...Heroic and noble? That, sure sounds really specific." He said chuckling a bit only to gasp aloud as Flame Princess grabbed him by his free hand.

"...Finn. I need you to give me an heir."

"...AHHHHHH."

"Why are you screaming?"

"B-Because...I-I cant...I-"

"Can't? What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't because...because my heart belongs with Huntress, and I won't betray her like that. I'm sorry FP, you're gonna just have to find some other hero."

With that said the human took a step back far enough just to get out of her grasp before turning to head towards the double doors that led out the private chamber.

"B-But Finn-!"

Flame Princess attempted to run after him only to collapse to the floor due to her growing weaker with each passing minute, Finn couldn't help but look over his shoulder back at her feeling beyond guilty for leaving a princess in dire need of help, but he just couldn't do that to Huntress Wizard who was probably worried sick by now. Flame Princess watched as Finn slowly made it to the double doors, she extended an arm to reach out for him before it too collapsed to the floor motionless completely drained of energy...when suddenly a black surge of unstable raw aura coated Flame Princess making her form rapidly expand to become a fire giant seething with pure rage extending her flaming arm towards the doors to slam them shut. Finn had to jump to the side at the last second just to avoid being crushed by her giant hand tumbling to the floor before looking up at her towering above him.

"You…..AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" she roared with enough force to shake the very foundation of the kingdom.

"...Hey, I...remember this." Finn whispered having a flood of vivid flashbacks of his out of body experience with Marbles.

"Finn!" A familiar voice suddenly called out from behind him as Huntress Wizard and surprisingly Choose Goose both growing a deep shade of blue to survive the harsh conditions of the kingdom and now currently standing in the very same window from earlier, in the hands was a large bucket full of….salt?

"Huntress? Choose Goose? You came to rescue me?"

"Yes! Now duck! Quickly!" Huntress suddenly warned heaving her side of the tub of salt over her head.

"Duck? But I'm a goos-Oh, you mean the salt. Gotcha." Choose Goose said heaving his side of the tub of salt over his head.

Finn manages to jump out of the way just in time as the giant bucket of salt was tossed at Flame Princess who shrieked in pain as the dark energy that fueled her actions was being purged from her body causing her to shrink back to normal as a result as she laid across the floor once more.

"...What, just happened?" Finn asked getting back up to his feet.

"We purged the evil influence of corruption from your friend just now. From first glance I could tell something was wrong, some creepy iky hoodoo magic was feasting off her negative emotions and was growing stronger by the minute." Huntress explained dropping down to stand beside Finn as Choose Goose simply fell straight down landing on his face, his eyes swirling in a daze.

"...With….salt?" He asked raising an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Yes, it's a well known fact that the supernatural cannot stand the stuff, so it is used to ward off evil entities." Choose Goose explained pulling his neck up off the ground.

"...Oh….neat. Oh shoot! Flame Princess!"

Finn quickly rushed to Flame Princess's side helping her sit back up, she let out a light moan holding the side of her head as her eyes fluttered back awake.

"...F-Finn?"

"Are you ok?"

"...No, no I'm not fine. I just attacked you twice today, and I ruined your big wedding day."

Finn started to sweat all over again remembering that.

"W-Well, ya see….it was more of a practice wedding, not exactly the real thing-"

He was silenced by Huntress Wizard placing a hand on his shoulder wanting to hear Flame Princess continue.

"...Still, it was wrong of me to try and come between you two and...I don't expect you to forgive me Huntress." Flame Princess finally said hanging head in shame as if waiting for Huntress to sternly talk down to her.

Instead however Huntress simply cleared her throat, and said only one sentence.

"...I, forgive you."

This genuinely caught Flame Princess by surprise not expected the elven ranger to be so forgiving so suddenly.

"...H-Huh?"

"I said, I forgive you."

"...But….B-But why?"

"The way I see it, it's pointless going through life with a grudge on your shoulders, that's no way to live….plus you were possessed by a demon of some sort so, eh."

"...Oh...I was? I..can't remember."

"Hey Finn, between you and me, instead of a spirit I just thought it was...ya know, that time of the month." Choose Goose whispered in the boy's ear.

"I only ask that you take good care of him Huntress Wizard, we may not be dating anymore but….he, is just very dear to me...ok?"

"I promise." Huntress answered back with a warm smile.

Finn wrapped his arm around Huntress's waist now standing between the two happy to see them finally getting along.

"Aww, thanks FP, I really appreciat-"

"Also when you have kids, I shall be globmother." she suddenly said with a stern look and a cloak of fire enveloping her body emphasizing how serious her statement was.

"...Uhh, Ok?" Finn finally squeaked as his face started sweating a bit, unsure of it being due to the large amount of heat Flame Princess was giving off or possibly for entirely different reason.

Either way Huntress Wizard seemed to be unbothered by the request, one of the many qualities Finn admired was the fact she never truly seems surprised and always seem to be in control of the situation, although that interesting night they shared together would beg to differ.

"...So, I suppose we should be heading back to try and see what we can salvage from the wreck of the wedding….I MEAN PRACTICE WEDDING! PRACTICE! NOTHING ELSE!"

Huntress Wizard couldn't help but snicker seeing Finn getting all hot and bothered under the collar all over again, Finn even pulled at his collar to literally let out a puff of steam. Flame Prince soon started to join in on the laughter as the 4 started to laugh together, unaware of the black aura from before still being present in the chamber room slowly slithering across the floor like a snake seeping into the stone floor before a deep web of cracks started to appear on the floor. The room groaned aloud as the royal chamber suddenly shifted to the side throwing the four completely off balance as Finn held onto the deep enough cracks in the floor trying to keep his grip on Huntress as the room shifted completely sideways by this point, Flame Princess still completely weak from the whole ordeal would suddenly lose consciousness in the form of the series of dizzy spells she has been experiencing lately as she and Choose Goose started to roll backwards landing on the wall as it too started to develop cracks .

"Finn!? What's happening?" Huntress called up as she looked down to see the cracks in the wall growing deeper and deeper.

"Ugh, I...I don't know, some kind of earthquake maybe?"

"But there hasn't been an earthquake in Ooo for years."

"Aw chiz, then what-Huntress Wizard! Your glove!"

The ranger's fingers indeed started to slip out the glove one by one as Finn's grip grew weak around it.

"...That's….not good." was all Huntress could say right before her hand fell out of the glove falling onto the wall, her added weight made the wall groan even more threatening to shatter beneath the three but seemed to still be able to hold on.

Just then Finn felt two small objects slowly start to fall out the small hole in his pocket, it was the ruby and emerald rings he bought from Choose Goose that soon slipped out the hole landing in between Huntress and Flame Princess, the added weight of the two rings proving too much for the weakened wall to handle completely shattering beneath the trio causing them to fall.

"Huntress! Flame Princess!"

With split second thinking Huntress summons another grass spear and vine from her hands throwing the spear with perfect marksmanship impaling the end of the spear in the rock next to Finn surprising him in order to stop herself from falling, she then looked over her shoulder to see Flame Princess still falling before using the other half of the vine as a lasso roping Flame Princess's wait to stop her from falling as the rest of the building fell to the ground below alerting the Fire Kingdom citizens now wondering what was going on now aware of the castle had literally shifted entirely to the side with Flame Princess and company still in complete peril.

"Huntress! You did it!" Finn practically cheered from his point of view.

"I don't understand, can't she fly!?" Huntress asked with a groan from having to support Flame Princess's weight from her unsafe position.

"She cant, she is too weak!"

"Great, now you tell me."

Regardless Huntress Wizard slowly began her ascend up the jagged cliffside with Flame Princess in tow rejoining Finn near the top of the cliff when the smell of something burning soon caught their attention, turns out the vine rope Huntress was using wasn't being protected by the flame shield spell at all and was rapidly starting to burn growing less and less durable with each passing moment. A loud snap echoed as Flame Princess started to fall again plummeting downwards to her possible death below.

"Flame Princess!" Finn suddenly shouted before he jumped from his perched spot on the cliff after her.

"Finn!" Huntress cried out seeing the hero dive after the princess.

Remarkably Finn manages to grab onto the remaining feet of vine before landing face first on a thankfully sturdy enough ledge, Flame Princess now dangling on the end of vine that still steadily burned.

"I got her!" he said rather triumphantly right before yet another tremor echoed and the castle lurched to the side once more.

Huntress gritted her teeth seeing her grass spear break off the castle and she started falling again, the vine looping around the base of her leg in midair as she fell past Finn who made a last second lunge for the other vine to stop her from falling as she was now being held upside down at a great height. Finn groaned aloud as he tried heaving them both up at the same time but the vine suspending Flame Princess threatened to snap again with a loud creak sound.

"I can't...pick you both up...I'm not strong enough!" He finally called out desperately hoping Huntress was already working on a solution to this problem.

Huntress Wizard's cat like eyes moved about scanning the area around her before closing her eyes with a heavy sigh as if realizing the severity of the situation being presented, Finn just wasn't strong enough to heave them both to safety in time before Flame Princess's vine snaps.

"...Finn, you have to save her instead of me."

"What!? What about you!? You will die from this height!"

"Dont worry about me, I'm not royalty, she is. There's no telling what would happen if she fell instead of me."

"B-But I can't do that to you!"

"You have to Finn, it's for the greater good."

"Huntress..."

"Goodbye Finn….."

At this point there was nothing Finn could say in time to change the ranger's mind on the matter, Huntress quickly summoned a grass dagger before reaching up to cut the vine thus resuming her fall disappearing into the deep black smoke below. Streams of tears started to swell up in Finn's eyes as he started to quickly climb back up the cliffside finally pulling Flame Princess back to safety in what remained of the royal chamber, he looked out the gaping hole in the wall down below as if expecting there to be any sign of Huntress's survival...but there was none.

"Huntress….she sacrificed herself, (*sniff*) what a hero."

Flame Princess finally came to again, she looked around hoping everyone was alright but when she failed to spot the ranger she feared the worst has already happened.

"Finn I...I'm so sorry." she said wrapping her arms around him hugging him from behind as more tears started to flow down his face mourning their lost.

….Then, there was flapping. Finn and Flame Princess soon opened their eyes to see Choose Goose flying in the air to greet the two, and hanging from his legs was Huntress Wizard herself completely unharmed.

"Huntress Wizard!" the two said in unison seeing the miracle of a sight.

"Sup, you guys missed me?" she said with her usual smirk.

"Hey hey! I think it's safe to say, the handsome goose has saved the day!" the rhyming bird declared as he lowered Huntress to the floor so she can be hugged by an emotionally relieved Finn.

"I…thought, I thought I lost you."

"For a second, I did too."

"...I wasn't strong enough, if I was then, you wouldn't even have to sacrifice yourself."

Huntress fell silent before holding both sides of his side to get him to look at her straight in the eyes

"You're strong where it really counts Finn, you got a good heart. That's all that matters."she said right before embracing Finn in a quick kiss to show her gratitude towards him.

The two would be lost in each other's gaze for a moment before Flame Princess broke the silence clearing her throat.

"Ahem...I have come to a decision, you two have proved your worthy and for saving my life, in return I have no choice but to take care of your wedding entirely."

"Oh, no we couldn't possibly ask you to do that." Huntress said looking a bit concerned after hearing this.

"No….I want to."


End file.
